recueil de 1 ou 2 shots
by Romane26
Summary: Recueild'histoires d'1 ou 2 shots uniquement sur le couple Gajevy avec parfois d'autres personnages ou couples en arrière plan. Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, donner des idées d'histoires courtes à mettre dans ce recueil ou à me poser des questions si vous en avez, je serais ravi d'y répondre! Si une histoire ne vous plait pas n'hésitez pas à passer à la suivante!
1. Alcool et conséquences

Voici la première histroire d'un recueil que je viens de commencer. Si vous avz des idées pour d'autres histoires (1 ou 2 shots) commentez et je tenterai du mieux possible de les adapter à l'écrit, en espérant que mon style d'criture ne vous déplaise pas trop. Sur ce voici donc la première histoire qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

* * *

Levy sort de l'université où elle étudie le droit. C'est une jeune femme de 23 ans, heureuse, épanouie avec son petit-ami qu'elle aime et qui l'aime depuis 6 ans déjà. Ils vivent un amour tranquille. Il a 27 ans, il est donc un peu plus vieux qu'elle, peut être est-ce ce qui l'a fait craquer. Il fait des études de politique, il s'appelle Paul.

Levy est particulièrement heureuse car ce soir sa meilleure amie Marie, elle aussi en politique, vient diner chez eux. Elle fait donc quelques courses puis rentre dans leur appartement, elle dépose le sachet sur la table de la cuisine, puis entend du bruit qui vient d'en haut. Elle monte donc les marches et ouvre la porte, puis le sourire qu'elle avait jusqu'à maintenant s'efface. Il laisse place à un tout autre visage où se mélange la surprise, la gêne, la colère et la tristesse. Les mains de Levy tremblent, tout comme sa lèvre inférieur, des larmes se forment au coin de ses joues puis elle pince les lèvres et détourne le regard:

 **-Levy?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt? Tu devais rentrer plus tard aujourd'hui.**

 **-Finalement j'ai pu partir plus tôt, je voulais t'en faire la surprise, mais je voie que tu en as une bien plus surprenante pour moi.**

 **-Non mais c'est pas ce que tu crois! Je t'assure!** S'exclame Paul.

 **-Ah c'est pas ce que je crois? Dans ce cas je t'en pris, explique ce qui a bien pu pousser ma meilleure amie à être nue sur mon petit-ami, lui-même nu, à le chevaucher en gémissant comme une otarie! Si c'est pas ce que je pense alors qu'est-ce que c'est?!**

 **-Qu-quoi? Comme une otarie? Tu pourrais rester correcte.** Dit Marie vexée.

 **-Correcte? Correcte?! C'est moi qui ne suis pas correcte?! Tu es sérieuse?! Non seulement mon copain me trompe ce qui me répugne au plus haut point, mais le fait que ce soit avec toi me dégoute encore plus! Et c'est à moi de rester correcte?!**

 **-Calme toi s'il te plait…** Dit posément Paul.

 **-Toi tu la fermes! Je te faisais confiance! Vous n'avez même pas la décence de vous séparer même devant moi! Vous êtes pires que des animaux!** Paul et Marie se séparent.

 **-Voilà t'es contente?**

 **-Pardon?! Contente?! Comment tu veux que je sois contente quand j'apprend CA?! T'es vraiment con c'est pas possible!** Elle ramasse les vêtements étalés par terre et leur balance à la figure. **Tu t'habilles, tu fait tes bagages et tu dégages! Oh et puis non, tu sais quoi? C'est moi qui pars! Cet appartement aurait trop de souvenir.**

Elle ouvre l'armoire et en sort une valise qu'elle ouvre, puis sort tous ses vêtements qu'elle fourre n'importe comment dans la valise. Elle part dans la salle de bain avec un sac qu'elle rempli avec ses affaires, elle fait un tour dans toute la maison et récupère tout ce qui lui appartient. N'étant encore qu'au stade des études, elle n'a pas beaucoup d'argent, et donc rien ne lui appartient vraiment à part quelques affaires que ses parents lui ont donnés, rien d'encombrant. Elle retourne dans la chambre avec tous ses sacs, récupère sa valise puis sort de la pièce:

 **-Finalement je suis heureuse d'avoir fini plus tôt, au moins je ne me serait pas faite avoir pendant trop longtemps. D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps tu me trompe avec elle?**

 **-Bah c'est pas imp-**

 **-Combien de temps?!**

 **-Cinq ans.**

 **-C-cinq ans? Tu n'as était fidèle qu'un an? Un an?! T'es vraiment qu'un salop! Et toi t'es pas mieux! T'es qu'une garce! Oser me faire ça! Je pensais qu'on était amies!**

 **-Mais on est amie, Levy s'il te plait-**

 **-Non tait toi! Comment tu peux parler d'amitié après que mon copain m'ait trompé avec toi?! De toute façon vous vous méritez tout les deux, deux belles ordures! Ne venez plus jamais m'adresser la parole!** Puis Levy descend difficilement les escaliers, ouvre la porte d'entrée et Paul lui attrape le bras, elle se retourne donc:

 **-S'il te plait Levy réagis pas comme ça.**

 **-Comme quoi?! Comme quelqu'un qu'on vient de tromper?! Parce qu'excuse moi, mais c'est ce qu'il vient de ce passer! Et ce n'est pas toi qui peut me donner de leçon! Tu me trompes et après tu me dis que je sur réagi?! Mais t'es vraiment qu'un salop! C'est encore pire que ce que je pensai! Au moins laisse moi partir! Tu en as assez fait comme ça!**

Elle secoue son bras, il la lâche puis elle le gifle. Elle se retourne de nouveau et sort. Elle monte dans l'ascenseur, ferme les yeux et inspire un grand coup. Une fois arrivée en bas elle ouvre les yeux et sort de l'ascenseur puis de l'immeuble. Une fois sur le trottoir elle ne sait pas quoi faire et décide donc d'aller chez l'une de ses autres amies qui n'habite pas loin. Elle aurait bien était chez Lucy, sa meilleure amie de Lycée, mais elle a déménagé à l'étranger, elle se dirige alors vers chez son autre amie. Une fois arrivée elle frappe à la porte, porte qui s'ouvre après quelques secondes:

 **-Ah Levy! Contente de t'voir! Ca fait longtemps!**

 **-Euh non pas vraiment on s'est vu hier à l'université…**

 **-Ah ouais… Désolée, bah c'est pas grave, entre va!**

 **-Ah euh oui merci.** Levy entre donc dans la petite maison, elle dépose ses affaires dans l'entrée et va s'assoir en évitant les cadavres de bouteilles:

 **-Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais avec toutes tes affaires comme ça? Paul et toi vous déménagez et t'es v'nue m'dire au revoir?** Levy qui avait jusque là pu garder son calme n'y parviens plus, les larmes lui montent de nouveau aux yeux, mais cette fois elle ne s'arrêtent pas là et coulent le long de ses joues, ses épaules se secouent et sa lèvre tremble: **enh mais t'inquiètes pas c'est pas grave, c'est ça la vie, on s'met en ménage et puis on déménage , c'est normal, vient juste me passer un p'tit coucou d'temps en temps.** Les larmes de Levy augmentent, elle penche la tête en avant et place ses mains sur son visage tout en tentant d'articuler quelque chose, mais c'est incompréhensible: **Quoi? Tu peux répéter j'ai pas compris.** Elle relève la tête toujours en pleurant:

 **-J-je, P-Paul, M-Marie, i-ils ont, i-ils ont, d-dans mon lit! C-c'est d-d-d-dégoutant!**

 **-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait Paul et Marie?**

 **-P-Paul m'a trompé! I-il m'a trompé!**

 **-Quoi?!**

 **-Avec Marie!** Dit elle en pleurant de plus en plus: **Et dans mon lit!**

 **-Mais quel salop! Et elle, elle est pas mieux!** Cana se lève: **J'vais aller leur casser la gueule à ses deux enfoirés!** Elle se dirige vers la porte, Levy se lève à toute vitesse et lui attrape le bras:

 **-N-non Cana! C'est p-pas la peine! I-ils ne méritent pas que j-je m'intéresse à eux!**

 **-Mais t'as pas vu l'état dans l'quel t'es?!**

 **-M-mais c'est pas grave! C-ca va aller! Je suis sûre que demain j'irai mieux!**

 **-Ouais… Et c'est pour ça tes valises?** Levy hoche la tête: **Il te trompe et il te fout dehors?!**

 **-N-non c'est moi q-qui suis parti.**

 **-Ah ok, t'aurais pas du, c'était à lui d'partir!**

 **-Ou-oui mais il y avait trop d-de souvenir là bas.**

 **-Ouais si tu l'dis… Tu veux boire un coup pour te sentir mieux?**

 **-N-non merci, je préfère pas toucher à l'alcool.**

 **-Tu sais pas c'que tu rates! Enfin c'est pas grave, ça en fera plus pour moi! Mais du coup tu vas vivre où?**

 **-J-je sais pas… Je connais personne ici tout le monde a déménagé…**

 **-Ah merde, bah tu peut rester ici si tu veux.**

 **-C'est vrai? Mais je veux pas te déranger.**

 **-Oh ça va Levy, j'te connais d'puis longtemps, et puis t'as toujours été gentilles avec moi et avec tout le monde, tu mérites qu'on s'occupe de toi. En plus j'ai une chambre d'amie, tu pourras t'y installer.**

 **-Oh merci Cana, merci beaucoup!** Levy prend Cana dans ses bras: **tu es une si bonne amie! Toi au moins tu n'as pas couché avec mon copain…**

 **-Oui…**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Me dit pas que tu as couché avec lui?!**

 **-Non! Je t'aurais jamais fait ça! Mais une fois il m'a proposé, et quand il a vu que j'étais pas pour il m'a dit qu'il rigolait. Mais maintenant je me dit qu'il devait être sérieu**

 **-Ah…** Levy s'écarte de Cana, s'assoit et baisse la tête.

 **-Mais c'est qu'une ordure ce gars de toute façon! Et puis maintenant tu l'as quitté c'est ce qui compte!**

 **-Oui tu as raison…**

 **-Bon je vais te montrer ta chambre.**

 **-Ah oui merci.**

Cana amène Levy jusqu'à la chambre qui est désormais la sienne. Elle y dépose ses affaires pendant que Cana prépare le repas. Après quelques minutes elle la rejoint, elles dinent, et Levy étant épuisée après tant d'émotion, va se coucher juste après avoir finit de manger.

Les jours qui suivent se passent tous de la même façon: Levy se lève, reste en pyjama toute la journée, emmitouflée dans sa couverture, regarde des émissions qu'elle aurait jugé débiles si elle ne se sentait pas si mal tout en mangeant chips, glace, et autres nourritures grasses à souhait, et ne va plus en cours. Nous voici donc Samedi soir, et Levy n'a toujours pas bougé. Cana n'en pouvant plus de voire son amie ainsi éteint la télé et se positionne devant, debout, les points sur les hanches. Levy lève la tête et l'interroge du regard:

 **-Je peux pas te laisser comme ça! C'est pas possible! T'es une fille sérieuse Levy! Te laisse pas aller pour un con et une conasse! J't'interdit d'gâcher ta vie à cause d'eux!**

 **-Mais je vais bien.**

 **-Alors pourquoi tu vas pas en cours si tu vas bien?!**

 **-Parce que j'en ai pas envie, le droit ça m'ennuie…**

 **-Ca t'ennuyait pas avant!** Cana tire Levy par le bras l'obligeant à se lever: **Aller ce soir on sort!**

 **-Quoi? Non, j'ai pas envie.**

 **-Je m'en fout on sort que tu le veuilles ou non! Et puis si on sort ça me prouv'ra que tu vas pas si mal!**

 **-Bon ok si ça peut te faire plaisir.**

 **-Et puis qui sait, peut être que tu retrouveras l'amour en boite!**

 **-En boite?**

 **-Bah oui! Tu pensais qu'on allait sortir où à cette heure? Au musée? Ca me parait logique qu'on va aller en boite!**

 **-Cana, l'alcool c'est vraiment pas mon truc et-**

 **-Il y a pas que l'alcool en boite! Tu peux juste venir pour danser et t'amuser!**

 **-Mais j'en ai vraiment pas envie.**

 **-Si tu vas bien prouve le moi en venant en boite!**

 **-Ok c'est bon; je viens.**

 **-Et tu as intérêt à bien t'habiller et à te maquiller! Il faut que tu sois sexy!**

 **-Je vois pas pourquoi… Ca sert à rien de toute façon.**

 **-Mais si! Fait regretter à Paul de t'avoir quitté!**

 **-Je ne vais pas le croiser en boite.**

 **-Et alors? Prouve toi à toi-même qui tu plais aux garçons.**

 **-Je leur plait pas de toute façon.**

 **-Mais si! J'ai d'jà entendu plein de garçons dire du bien de toi à l'université! Et puis en boite toutes les filles portent des tenues sexy, donc tu peux pas ne pas l'être!**

 **-T'as raison. Et puis j'en ai marre de ressembler à un sac. On va aller s'éclater en boite et puis qu'il aille se faire voire cet enfoiré!**

 **-Wow Levy! Est-ce que ce serait moi qui t'ai contaminé?**

 **-Possible, en tout cas j'en ai marre! Bon, je vais me préparer.** Levy lâche la couverture, l'enjambe puis commence à monter les escaliers:

 **-Et fait toi belle!**

 **-Compte sur moi!** Lui cri Levy du haut des escaliers.

Puis elle entre dans sa chambre, retire son pyjama et ouvre le placard. Quitte à être belle et sexy autant l'être jusqu'au bout! Elle enfile donc un ensemble de sous vêtements noir en dentelle, puis une robe bustier courte et moulante vert émeraude ainsi que des chaussures à talons du même vert. Puis vient le tour du maquillage: un peu de poudre, du rouge clair sur les lèvres, de l'eye-liner et du mascara noirs, puis elle attache ses cheveux, formant une cascade de boucle à l'arrière de son crâne, elle laisse une mèche tomber de chaque côté de son visage. Puis elle enfile quelques bracelets verts et noirs autours de ses poignets, un collier doré tout comme ses boucles d'oreilles avec des pendentifs noirs. Une fois prête elle range toutes ses affaires, attrape une pochette et une veste légère, tout deux noirs à paillètes, et y range son téléphone. Elle se met face au miroir et se regarde, puis remonte un peu sa robe et fait un sourire satisfait.

Elle descend les marches et arrive en bas où Cana l'attend déjà. Elle a ses long cheveux bruns bouclés lâchés, une robe dos-nu bleu, tout comme ses chaussures à talons et son sac, quant à ses bijoux ils sont argentés.

 **-Wow Levy t'es magnifique!**

 **-Oh merci, toi aussi. J'ai rien fait d'incroyable, je sortais en boite quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Paul du coup même si moi je m'habillais pas comme ça, je voyais bien comment les autres filles s'habillaient, et comme ça me plaisait, je me suis habillée pareil.**

 **-Et ça te va très bien! Tu vas tous les faires tomber!**

 **-Non quand même pas, surtout si j'y vais avec toi, c'est plutôt toi qu'ils vont regarder.**

 **-Tu te sous-estime tout le temps.**

 **-Si tu le dis, on verra bien ce soir!**

 **-T'as prit des protections?**

 **-Bah non, je compte pas coucher avec qui que ce soit…**

 **-Oui mais des fois dans le feu de l'action on se laisse aller.** Dit Cana en lui tendant un préservatif. Levy soupire, prend le préservatif et le place dans son sac.

 **-Voilà, on peut y aller maintenant?**

 **-Ouais!**

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent donc en boite dans la voiture de Cana conduite par cette dernière. Une fois arrivées elles descendent et se placent dans la file. Des garçons sifflent, elles se retournent toutes les deux et voient un groupe de 5 garçons qui regardent dans leur direction Cana se penche vers Levy et lui dit:

 **-Tu voies que tu fais de l'effet!**

 **-Ouais c'est ça, je suis sûre qu'ils sifflent pour toi.**

 **-Je te parie que non!**

 **-On ne saura jamais donc peu importe.**

 **-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, moi je sais que c'est pour toi.**

 **-Oui c'est bon, si ça peut te faire plaisir on va dire que oui.**

 **-Suivants!** Crie le videur. **C'est bon vous pouvez rentrer.** Levy et Cana rentrent donc rapidement .Cana tire Levy jusqu'au bar:

 **-Je t'avais dit pas d'alcool pour moi.**

 **-Oui c'est ça.** Cana interpelle le barman: **2 Manhattan s'il vous plait!**

 **-Tout de suite mademoiselle.** Il prépare les cocktails et les dépose devant les 2 jeunes femmes:

 **-Merci bien!** Cana prend les verres en mains et en tend un à Levy:

 **-Je viens de te dire que je refuse de boire!**

 **-Aller c'est pas fort!**

 **-C'Est-ce que tu dis mais rien ne me le prouve.**

 **-Et puis c'est qu'un verre c'est pas grand-chose.** Levy soupire:

 **-D'accord, mais un seul verre alors! T'es sûre que c'est pas fort? Moi je suis nulle en alcool.**

 **-Mais oui t'inquiètes pas, fait moi confiance! Et il faut boire cul sec!**

 **-Quoi?! Mais Cana j'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de boire!**

 **-C'est pas grave! Faut un début à tout!**

 **-Bon ok, mais un seul verre!**

 **-Oui je sais tu me l'a déjà dit! Aller à trois on boit cul sec! 1,2,3!** Puis Cana et Levy boivent leurs verres, une fois finit elle posent toutes les deux leurs verres sur le bar. Levy reste immobile pendant un moment puis éclate de rire:

 **-Ahahaha! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je me suis pas senti si bien!**

 **-Tu voies? Je te l'avais dit: l'alcool c'est super!**

 **-Eh barman! Un autre verre!**

 **-Je croyait que tu ne prenais qu'un verre Levy.** D'un Cana avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Enh ça va! Je suis là pour m'amuser! Et puis de toute façon Paul n'est plus là pour me dire que je fais trop ceci ou pas assez cela. Il disait que j'était coincé, et bien voilà la preuve que je ne le suis pas!** Le barman pose le verre et Levy l'englouti. La chaleur de l'alcool dans sa gorge la fait se sentir si bien. **Un autre!**

 **-Je suis fière de toi Levy! Tu te laisse enfin aller! Mais vas y quand même mollo si t'as pas l'habitude.**

 **-Oui oui, mais l'alcool me fait me sentir tellement bien!**

Puis elle boit le verre que le barman vient de poser. Elle se lève du tabouret où elle s'était assise et titube jusqu'au centre de la piste suivit pas Cana qui est morte de rire face à son amie qui ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool. Levy danse comme une folle et risque plusieurs fois de tomber. Après quelques dizaines de minutes, elle trébuche et atterrit dans les bras d'un inconnu, musclé, de longs cheveux noirs et beaucoup de piercings, elle relève la tête en rigolant:

 **-Ah désolée, c'est à cause des talons. Bon et peut être aussi parce que j'ai bu un peu d'alcool. Mais juste un tout petit petit petit peu hein! Je suis pas une alcoolique moi! Hehe, mais si j'avais su que ça me ferait tomber dans les bras d'un bel inconnu j'en aurais bu plus tôt!**

 **-Ouais, t'es sûre que ça va?** Il l'aide à se relever et se dirige vers le bar:

 **-Mais ouiii! Alors comme ça on se tutoie hein? Mais t'es quelqu'un d'entreprenant dis donc! J'adore ça!**

 **-T'es complètement bourrée…** Il l'aide à s'assoir sur un tabouret. Levy n'ayant vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas l'habitude de boire est complètement saoule, et ça voix est alors différente de celle qu'elle a habituellement, elle à également du mal à parler correctement. C'est donc dans cet état désastreux que Levy répond:

 **-Mais noooon! Et puis c'est pas ma faute! C'est Cana qui m'a dit de boire alors j'ai bu! Et puis maintenant je me sens super bien!** Elle attire Gajeel vers elle et passe ses bras derrière sa nuque en souriant et en clignant des yeux lentement à cause de l'alcool: **et je t'aurais pas rencontré si j'avais pas bu!**

 **-On se s'rait rencontré mais t'aurais pas été bourrée! Et t'aurais pas essayé de draguer un gars que tu connais pas.**

 **-Mais je drague personne. Et puis j'aurais jamais osé aller danser si j'avais pas bu! Et je te serais pas tombé dessus! Et j'aurais pas fait ça!**

Elle attire Gajeel plus près d'elle encore et l'embrasse langoureusement. Ce dernier s'étonne qu'une telle jeune fille qui ne le connait que depuis quelques minutes fasse une chose pareille. Etonnement ce baiser lui plait, et au lieu de s'écarter comme son instinct lui dit de le faire, il ferme les yeux, passe une main derrière sa tête et pose l'autre sur sa joue. Levy sourit pendant leur baiser puis s'écarte légèrement en gardant son sourire, elle a les yeux brillants:

 **-Mais c'est que tu embrasses très bien!** Dit elle en posant son doigt sur le nez de Gajeel et en souriant comme une idiote. **Maintenant tu peux dire que je te drague hehe.**

 **-Tu sais que tu te souviendras probablement de rien demain?**

 **-Raison de plus pour faire tout ce que je veux!** Elle écarte les jambes et l'attire contre elle puis l'embrasse de nouveau. Cette fois Gajeel répond directement au baiser, et leurs langues se prêtent au jeu. Puis leur baiser s'arrête et Levy continue de sourire bêtement.

 **-Faut que tu rentres chez toi, t'es vraiment bourrée.**

 **-Oh, t'as envie de venir chez moi, quel coquin!** Elle se lève et titube vers la sortie , tenant Gajeel par le poignet. Une fois sortie Levy embrasse de nouveau Gajeel tout en descendant les marches devant la boite. Dans la file des acclamations de « soutien » se font entendre par rapport aux deux jeunes gens. Gajeell aimerait la repousser mais il faut avouer qu'elle lui plait bien cette petite jeune femme, et il ne saurait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais il sent qu'elle a quelque chose de spécial. Il se dit donc qu'il peut bien passer du temps avec elle, puis Levy arrête soudainement de l'embrasser: **Elle est où ta voiture?**

 **-Viens j't'y amène.** Elle sourit puis l'embrasse encore et toujours, il la soulève et enroule ses jambes autour de se taille puis marche vers sa voiture. Une fois arrivés, il la fait descendre et ouvre les portes, ils entrent rapidement dans la voiture: **T'habites où?**

 **-Démarre je te guiderai.** Levy appelle Cana tout en guidant Gajeel mais tombe sur son répondeur: **Cana… Je rentre… On se retrouve à la maison… T'en fait pas pour moi, amuses toi bien…** Puis elle raccroche:

 **-Attends, t'as une petite-copine?** Levy dit hilare:

 **-Mais naaaaan! T'es bête toi alors! C'est qu'une copine! Moi j'aime pas les filles, j'aime que les garçons, les hommes les vrais.** Levy arrête de rire et pose sa main sur la cuisse de Gajeel près de son entre jambe.

 **-Euh ouais, calme toi crevette.**

 **-Eh je suis pas une crevette!** Levy retire sa main, croise les bras et boude telle une enfant.

 **-T'es pas sérieuse là? Tu vas pas te mettre à bouder pour ça! J'connais pas ton nom et t'es plutôt mignonne alors j'trouve que crevette ça t'vas bien.** Levy décroise les bras:

 **-Ok c'est bon je te l'accorde.** Après quelques minutes dans le silence Levy s'écrit: **C'est là!** Gajeel se gare. Ils ouvrent leurs portent et sortent, puis Levy tombe à terre, Gajeel la soulève et la porte comme plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle sourit et pose sa tête sur son épaule en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque. **T'es gentil.** Elle lui embrasse le cou ce qui le fait frissonner:

 **-E-et c'est où exactement chez toi?**

 **-C'est là.** Dit elle en lui indiquant la maison du doigt. **Mes clefs sont dans mon sac.** Il les prends, se dirige vers la porte qu'il ouvre puis entre et referme la porte. Levy l'embrasse à pleine bouche en se frottant à lui. Gajeel la plaque contre un mur et lui retire sa veste, il aimerait lui résister, mais il ne s'en sent pas capable. Levy dit dans un soupir: **Ma chambre est en haut.** Il monte les escaliers tout en embrassant Levy qui gémit faiblement. Une fois en haut il ouvre la porte que Levy lui indique et la pose sur son lit puis se relève. **Eh attends! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

 **-T'es bourrée, j'peux pas faire ça.**

 **-Mais non c'est pas grave.**

 **-Ca l'est pour moi Et puis j'suis pas du style à abuser du fait qu'tu sois saoule. Avant j'me s'rait j'té sur toi, mais j'ai changé, j'peux pas faire ça.**

 **-Au moins reste avec moi s'il te plait.**

 **-Nan tu dois te reposer t'es bourrée.**

 **-Mais je veux pas rester seule…**

 **-Bon ok … Mais pas longtemps alors.** Il s'assoit à côté d'elle, Levy s'approche de Gajeel et l'embrasse comme elle l'a fait de nombreuses fois ce soir. Il se recule: **Calme toi, t'es bien gentille mais tu sais même pas comment j'm'appelle.**

 **-Mais je m'en fiche moi! Je veux juste coucher avec toi!**

 **-Tu m'as juste demandé d'rester avec toi!**

 **-Oui mais je veux coucher avec toi moi!** Elle se remet à l'embrasser et se couche sur lui. Elle se frotte à lui en gémissant sans arrêter de l'embrasser.

 **-Arrêtes, tu vas l'regretter d'main.**

 **-Me fais pas la morale! J'ai bien senti que toi aussi t'en avait envie! Et toi t'es un garçon donc tu peux pas le cacher! Je veux juste coucher avec toi!** Elle embrasse son cou.

 **-Nan sérieux arrêtes, on s'connait presque pas!** Elle se redresse et se met à califourchon sur lui:

 **-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ça tu comprends?! J'en ai rien à foutre! Je veux juste coucher avec toi! Putain, une fille te supplie de coucher avec et tu veux pas?! Je suis vraiment si dégueulasse que ça?!**

 **-Mais nan c'est pas ça… Mais on s'est rencontré t't à l'heure, et puis t'es bourrée, tu sais pas ce que tu fais.** Levy a les larmes aux yeux:

 **-Je veux juste coucher avec toi! C'est pas la mer à boire!**

 **-Nan j'peux pas! Ca s'fait pas! Même moi j'peux pas! Alors maint'nant tu t'calmes et tu m'expliques comment une fille comme toi, avec autant d'bouquins de personnes que j'connais même pas dans sa chambre, en vient à vouloir coucher à tout prix avec un gars qu'elle connait pas.**

 **-Mais on s'en fout!** Elle se rallonge sur lui: **Aller, couche avec moi! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais s'il te plait couche avec moi!**

 **-Nan! Tu m'expliques et quand tu s'ras plus saoule on verra!** Levy soupire et se remet en position assise:

 **-Bah en fait j'ai un petit-copain, et en fait, je l'ai vu entrain de coucher avec ma meilleure amie. Alors en fait je l'ai quitté parce que c'est un salop. Après j'ai été chez Cana et en fait elle m'a amené en boite. Et puis j'avais soif, alors elle m'a dit de boire parce que j'avais soif, donc j'ai bu parce que j'avais soif, alors j'ai bu. Comme j'avais soif et bah j'ai bu, parce que -**

 **-Tu avais soif ouais j'ai compris. Ok donc t'es bourrée parce que ton copain t'a trompé c'est ça?**

 **-Naaaan! C'est parce que je voulais m'amuseeeer!**

 **-Ouais ouais c'est ça.** Gajeel attire Levy, l'allonge sut lui et l'enlace, chose qu'il n'aurait pas faite s'il n'était pas sûre que la jeune femme ne se souvienne de rien le lendemain. **T'inquiètes j'suis la pour toi crevette.**

 **-Mais moi je veux… coucher avec toi… parce que tu es gentil avec moi… en plus t'es beau et fort… t'es pas comme lui…je t'aime… J'ai envie…. De coucher… avec toi…**

 **-Chuuut… Dort t'es fatiguée…**

 **-Je veux… coucher avec toi… Je suis pas… Fatig-…**

Puis Levy s'endort et se met à ronfler. Gajeel lui caresse les cheveux tendrement. Il a l'habitude que les filles lui fasse du rentre-dedans, mais cette fille n'est pas comme les autres. Quand elle lui ai (littéralement) tombé dessus, sa maladresse l'a touché, sa beauté, son visage angélique, sa petite taille malgré les talons, le fait qu'elle n'arrête pas de lui parler de tout et de rien, qu'elle prenne des initiative même s'il se doute bien qu'une fois sobre elle sera complètement différente, il la trouve très mignonne quand elle est complètement saoule alors qu'habituellement les filles bourrées le dégoutent purement et simplement. Après quelques minutes Gajeel s'endort à son tour.

 _Lendemain matin:_

Levy se réveille avec des larmes aux coins des yeux, cette nuit elle n'a fait que voire, revoir et revoir encore le moment où elle à vu Paul et Marie ensemble. Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux et son crâne la fait énormément souffrir. Elle remercie intérieurement Cana pour l'avoir fait boire. Elle tente de se relever mais une pression autours de sa taille l'en empêche, elle regarde alors puis écarquille les yeux quand elle remarque qu'il s'agit de bras, elle remarque enfin qu'elle n'est pas sur son matelas mais sur un inconnu. Elle étouffe un cris et se demande ce qui à bien pu se passer la veille au soir, puis retire doucement les bras autour d'elle et se lève. Malheureusement pour elle son centre de gravité n'est pas rétablie, contre-cout de la gueule de bois, et elle s'étale juste à côté du lit. Elle tente de se relever mais ne réussi qu'à s'assoir par terre et pose sa tête contre son lit en soupirant. C'est décidé: elle ne boira plus jamais. Après quelque minutes elle entend bouger dans son lit, elle relève donc la tête et voit Gajeel qui la regarde:

 **-Tu fais quoi par terre crevette?**

 **-Crevette?**

 **-Bah ouais, j'te l'ai d'jà expliqué hier. Mais j'imagine que tu t'rappelle de rien, comme j'te l'avais dit.**

 **-Non je me souviens de rien et j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.**

 **-C'est normal vu comment t'étais bourrée hier.**

 **-Pardon mais on se connait à peine, vous devriez me vouvoyez, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous faites là?**

 **-Vu c'que tu voulais faire hier j'crois qu'j'peux me permettre de te tutoyer.**

 **-P-pardon? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait hier exactement?**

 **-T'inquiètes on a rien fait. 'Fin c'est pas grâce à toi, j'ai jamais vu une fille qui voulait autant coucher avec un gars.**

 **-Quoi?! Moi?! C'est pas possible, je suis pas ce genre de fille!**

 **-Si tu l'dis j'veux bien t'croire, mais hier tu d'mandais que ça, t'as de la chance d'être tombée sur moi, si ça avait été un autre gars il en aurait profité.**

 **-Au point où on en est autant te tutoyer. Et toi tu n'en a pas profité? Vraiment? Une fille bourrée comme pas possible te supplie de coucher avec et tu refuses?**

 **-Bah j'connais même pas ton prénom, c'est vrai qu'avant ça m'dérangeais pas mais j'suis plus comme avant et j'pouvais pas t'faire ça. En plus t'avais l'air une fille bien, pas comme ton copain qu'y a l'air d'être un vrai salop.**

 **-Comment tu connais mon copain?**

 **-J'le connais pas mais tu m'en a parlé hier. Franch'ment l'alcool ça t'réussis pas, tu d'vrais pas boire.**

 **-Je m'en était rendu compte seule merci. Et donc qu'est qui s'est passé hier?**

 **-Bah t'as dansé, tu m'est tombé d'ssus du coup j't'ai ramené chez toi parce que t'étais bourrée. Je t'ai amené dans ta chambre, tu voulais coucher avec moi mais j'ai refusé, et comme tu voulais quand même pas rester seule j'suis resté avec toi. Et tu m'as embrassé aussi.** Levy soupire:

 **-Je suis désolée… J'ai jamais était saoule avant, et je ne le serais plus jamais! Quand je voie ce que ça a donné c'est désespèrent.**

 **-C'est pas bien grave.** Gajeel fait un sourire en coin: **et puis j'ai jamais dit qu'ça m'plaisait pas Gihi.**

 **-Pardon? Ca t'as plus?**

 **-Bah je sais pas si c'est parce que t'étais bourrée mais t'étais super douée.**

 **-J'imagine que je dois le prendre comme une compliment.**

 **-Bah ouais, mais du coup tu t'appelles comment?**

 **-Levy et toi?**

 **-Gajeel.** Il se lève et aide Levy à se relever puis à s'assoir sur le lit: **bon bah j'vais y'aller moi.**

 **-Oui, enfin tu peux rester pour déjeuner, ça dérangera pas, et puis tu m'as quand même aidé, je te dois bien ça.**

 **-Bah c'est normal, pis tu m'as d'jà bien r'mercié hier Gihi.**

 **-Non mais sérieusement.**

 **-J'suis sérieux! Après s'tu veux j'peux rester déjeuner, j'ai le temps on est dimanche.**

 **-Bien!** Levy se lève puis retombe sur le lit et soupire.

 **-Tu veux qu'je t'aide?**

 **-Non c'est bon j'ai juste la tête qui tourne à cause de la gueule de bois.**

 **-Raison de plus.** Gajeel porte Levy avant qu'elle n'est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit:

 **-Gajeel je t'ai dit que c'était bon!**

 **-Et moi j'te dis qu'non.** Il porte Levy jusqu'en bas et la pose sur une chaise.

 **-J'ai la gueule de bois, je suis pas blessée.**

 **-Ouais mais ça t'es jamais arrivé t'as besoin d'aide.**

 **-Mais j'aime pas être assistée.**

 **-Ca va t'inquiète, tu m'devras quelque chose c'est tout, comme ça on s'ra quitte.**

 **-Ok ça me va.**

 **-Tu veux manger quoi?**

 **-Des céréales, c'est là.** Dit elle en indiquant un placard. Gajeel pose deux bols, deux cuillères, un paquet de céréale et du lait sur la table puis s'assoit en face de Levy. Puis cette dernière se sert et Gajeel en fait de même, ils mangent en silence quand Cana entre dans la cuisine en riant et tape dans le dos de Levy;

 **-Bah je vois qu'tu t'ai fait plaisir ma p'tite Levy!**

 **-Commence pas à t'imaginer des choses.**

 **-Mais j'imagine rien! Vu comment tu l'as galoché hier ça me parait logique.**

 **-On a rien fait Cana alors arrête.**

 **-Et comment tu peux le savoir? T'étais complètement saoule!**

 **-Elle ouais mais moi nan, et on a rien fait à part se galocher comme tu dis.**

 **-Mais j'suis sûre que ça va pas tarder!** Dit elle en riant. Levy relève la tête et rougis en croisant le regard de Gajeel puis détourne le sien. C'est vrai que même sobre, ça ne la dérangerai pas tant que ça: il est séduisant, serviable bien qu'un peu brute, sympathique, gentil (par moment) et chose la plus importante: il n'est pas Paul et ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Elle sourit:

 **-Enfin Cana, on vient juste de se rencontrer.**

 **-Vu le sourire que tu fais on dirais que c'est pas ça qui te dérange! Et puis j'ai déjà couché avec des gars 2 heures après les avoir rencontré!**

 **-Oui mais on est pas pareil.**

 **-Avec un peu d'alcool t'es comme moi.**

 **-D'ailleurs je ne boirais plus jamais!**

 **-Soit pas excessive non plus, moi j'bois et ça m'fait rien.** Dit Gajeel.

 **-On a pas la même carrure non plus. Mais si c'est sous ta surveillance pourquoi pas.**

 **-On passe une soirée ensemble, tu t'en rappelle pas et tu me fais confiance à ce point? Ca m'fait plaisir Gihi.**

 **-En même temps t'as pas profité du fait qu'elle ai été bourrée donc c'est normal qu'elle te fasse confiance, à ta place j'aurais pas hésité!**

 **-Cana!**

 **-Elle a raison, c'était p't être la seule chance qu'j'avais d'coucher avec toi.**

 **-Non mais enfin ça va pas de dire des choses comme ça! Je trouve ça très bien que tu n'ai pas profité de la situation!**

 **-Ouais c'est parc'qu'au fond j'suis quelqu'un d'bien Gihi.**

 **-Quelqu'un de bien n'aurait pas dit ce que tu viens de dire Gajeel.**

 **-J'ai rien dit!**

 **-T'as dit que t'aurais du en profiter!**

 **-C'que je voulais dire, c'est que je suis heureux de pas en avoir profité parc'que t'es une fille bien, mais qu'c'était la seule chance qu'j'avais d'coucher avec toi c'est tout, pas que j'aurais du en profiter.**

 **-Pourquoi?** Demande Levy.

 **-Pourquoi quoi?**

 **-Pourquoi? Tu voulais coucher avec moi peut être? Et après me laisser parce que je suis trop coincée pour tel ou tel truc?**

 **-De quoi tu parles?**

 **-Je te parles que vous les hommes vous êtes tous les mêmes! Vous pensez qu'au sex!**

 **-Quoi? Tu t'fous d'ma gueule? C'est pas parce que ton copain c'est un connard que moi j'en suis un aussi! Si j'avais voulu j'aurai pu coucher avec toi mais j'l'ai pas fait! Et v'nant d'la fille qui m'supplier d'coucher avec elle j'trouve que c'est gonflé!**

 **-J'étais saoule! J'étais pas vraiment moi! C'est pas ma faute. Et puis me dit pas que t'aurais aimé coucher avec moi et rester avec moi pour fonder une famille!**

 **-Et si c'était l'cas? Tu f'rais quoi?!** Cana observe la scène et Levy se calme tout à coup:

 **-Quoi? Comment ça?**

 **-Bah ouais merde, j'suis pas comme ton connard de copain moi.**

 **-Non mais tu voudrais vivre avec moi?**

 **-Bah j'sais pas, faudrait qu'j'apprenne à te connaître vu qu'on se connait pas bien mais ouais pourquoi pas.**

 **-Pourquoi pas?**

 **-Bah ouais.**

 **-T'es con, t'étais bien parti! On dit pas « pourquoi pas »! Dit lui qu'tu l'aimes!** S'écrit Cana.

 **-J't'ai pas sonné! Et j'suis pas du genre à dire ça!**

 **-Bah va falloir t'y mettre si tu veux sortir avec Levy!**

 **-Oh! Je suis là! Je sais parler et je sais ce que je veux!** Dit Levy.

 **-Gihi, ça t'vas bien de t'énerver crevette.**

 **-Je ne suis pas une crevette!** Gajeel ébouriffe les cheveux de Levy en souriant.

 **-P't être, en tout cas j'aime bien t'voir en colère.** Levy sourit et tape Gajeel sur l'épaule:

 **-T'es bête.**

 **-Vous r'ssemblez déjà à un couple de vieux!**

 **-N'importe quoi! On est pas en couple, pas vrai?** Dit Levy en lançant un regard à Gajeel. Ca lui paraitrait bizarre qu'un homme qu'elle vient de rencontrer sorte avec elle, mais en même temps, au fond d'elle elle a l'espoir qu'il va dire que si, qu'ils sortent ensemble et qu'il l'aime, car elle, même si elle ne veut pas se l'avouer pour le moment, l'aime énormément.

 **-Bah j'sais pas, ça dépend de toi. 'Fin on vient d'se rencontrer mais en même temps on s'est déjà embrassé même si tu t'en souviens plus.**

 **-Ah oui… On pourrait commencer par être amis? Et après on verra bien comment les choses se passent une fois sobre.**

 **-Ok ça m'va.**

Gajeel et Levy finissent de manger avec les râlements de Cana disant qu' « ils ne vont pas assez vite » et que « ça crève les yeux qu'ils s'aiment ». En aillant assez d'entendre ça, ils se dépêchent de finir puis vont prendre une douche chacun leur tour et sortent. Pour aller où? Aucune idée! Juste fuir Cana c'est suffisant. Ils font donc un tour dans la ville en silence pour commencer puis Levy tente de briser ce silence:

 **-Et donc, toi tu habites où?**

 **-Pas beaucoup plus loin, Quelques rues au d'ssus.**

 **-Ah c'est bien que tu habites pas loin.**

 **-Ouais. Et donc toi t'habites ici?**

 **-Euh oui…**

 **-Comme on habite tout près on pourra s'voir souvent.**

 **-Oui c'est pratique.**

 **-Ouais voilà.** Le silence s'installe de nouveau, toujours aussi pesant. Mais cette fois Gajeel en a marre, il s'arrête et arrête Levy en lui tenant le poignet, elle le regarde interrogative:

 **-Un problème?**

 **-Ouais, 'fin nan pas vraiment.**

 **-Oui ou non?**

 **-Nan c'est bon laisse tomber c'est pas important.**

Puis il lâche son poignet et continue d'avancer. Levy baisse la tête, elle est déçue, elle aurait tellement adorer qu'il lui fasse une déclaration d'amour. Mais en y repensant un homme pleins de piercings et avec de longs cheveux n'est pas vraiment le genre d'homme romantique à faire des déclarations. Son cœur se serre, mais pourquoi se sent elle si mal? Elle le connait à peine, même pour Paul elle ne ressentait pas tant de choses. Il ne fera probablement jamais le premier pas, bien trop fier, alors Levy étant sûre de ses sentiments rattrape Gajeel en trottinant, lui attrape le poignet et l'oblige à se retourner. Puis avant même qu'il n'est le temps de poser de question, elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, s'appuy sur les épaules de Gajeel qu'elle embrasse tendrement puis s'écarte et le regarde en attendant une réaction qui ne semble pas venir. Levy baisse de nouveau la tête, dépasse Gajeel puis continue d'avancer. Quand tout à coup Gajeel attire Levy contre lui et l'embrasse passionnément. La réaction de Levy est immédiate: elle écarquille les yeux en rougissant: elle pensait que le manque d'expression de Gajeel voulait dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas et avait laissé tomber. Mais apparemment elle s'était trompée, et fini par apprécier le moment en fermant les yeux. Après quelques secondes ils se séparent et se regardent tendrement, puis continuent leur balade, main dans la main malgré une certaine réticence de la par de Gajeel qui n'a finalement pas pu résister au regard de chien battu de sa nouvelle petite-amie pour qui il serait prêt à tout.

* * *

Fin de la première histoire! Je sais que c'est un peu long mais bon, est-ce qu'il y a un nombre limité dans les one-shots? j'espère que non... Enfin êut importe, J'espère que cette première "petit" histoire vous aura plu (au moins un minimum), que j'ai assez respecté le caractère des personnages (il faut tenir en compte que Levy est saoule pendant un bon moment et qu'elle n'est donc "pas vraiment elle même"), que l'histoire n'est pas trop fouilli ni trop rapide dans le sens où les changements sont trop brusques. Enfin en résumé j'espèque que vous avez passé un bon moment, si je voie que ça fonctionne je publierai (à peu près) une fois par semaine. ?N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ca me fera plaisir. Ciao ciao pour une autre gistoire dans ce recueil (si celle si fonctionne)!


	2. Joies et plasirs d'être en couple

**-Ah! Oui comme ça! Plus fort! Oh oui! Oh c** **'** **est bon! Ah!** Levy pousse un gémissement. **Ouh! Oui là! Ah** **…** **Oh!** Puis Levy pousse une suite de gémissements volumineux.

 **-Gihi, j** **'** **t** **'** **avais dit qu** **'** **ça t** **'** **plairait crevette.**

 **-Tait toi et continue!**

 **-Oh mais c** **'** **est que la crevette fait son exigeante!**

 **-Aller s** **'** **il te plait continue.**

 **-Ok c** **'** **est bon, t** **'** **es bien la seule à qui j** **'** **fais ça.**

 **-J** **'** **espère bien!**

 **-Gihi.** Puis Gajeel reprend son activité faisant gémir Levy encore une fois.

 **-Ah oui! Aller plus fort! Montre moi de quoi t** **'** **es capable! Oui comme ça! O-oh! C** **'** **est encore mieux! Ah! Ah!**

Gajeel s'arrête de nouveau, Levy pose sa tête dans l'oreiller en soupirant de bien être, puis Gajeel s'allonge à côté d'elle avec un sourire en coin. Levy se rapproche de son homme, qui passe un bras autour de sa taille, et l'embrasse tendrement sur la jour.

 **-J** **'** **aurai du accepté plus tôt, c** **'** **était tellement bon!**

 **-J** **'** **te l** **'** **avais dit crevette, mais tu m** **'** **écoutes jamais.**

 **-N** **'** **importe quoi! Si je t** **'** **écoutais jamais je t** **'** **aurais pas laissé faire.** Dit Levy avec un sourire en coin.

 **-T** **'** **as pas tord Gihi.**

 **-Mais c** **'** **est vrai que tu es VRAIMENT doué! C** **'** **est in-croy-able!**

 **-Gihi, c** **'** **est normal j** **'** **suis l** **'** **meilleur, ça d** **'** **vrait plus t** **'** **étonner crevette.**

 **-C** **'** **est qu** **'** **il est vantard mon petit chéri!**

 **-Nan, j** **'** **dis juste la vérité Gihi.**

 **-Je dois avouer que pour le coup je suis tout à fait d** **'** **accord avec toi. Mais t** **'** **as pas intérêt à faire ça à qui que ce soit d** **'** **autre! Je suis la seule à pouvoir en profiter!**

 **-T** **'** **inquiètes crevette, t** **'** **es la seule à qui j** **'** **ai envie d** **'** **le faire.** Levy sourit.

 **-Tant mieux! Tu pense que tu seras capable de me refaire un si bon massage la prochaine fois?**

 **-T** **'** **inquiètes crevette, mes massages sont toujours la meilleure chose que t** **'** **ai jamais vécue.**

 **-Tu crois? Moi je connais une autre chose qui me fait me sentir encore mieux geehee.**

 **-Ah ouais?**

 **-Oui, et je suis sûre que ça te plait aussi.** Dit Levy en se mettant à califourchon sur Gajeel puis l'embrasse langoureusement. **Tu vois de quoi je parle pas vrai?**

 **-Je sais pas moi, t** **'** **as qu** **'** **à me montrer Gihi.**

 **-Avec plaisir!**

Puis pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes des gémissements et des cris de plaisir se font entendre, mais cette fois Levy n'est pas la seule à en profiter!

* * *

Ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser la seconde activité pratiquée par nos deux amoureux? Je suis sûre que non! En tout cas j'espère que cette petite histoire courte (très courte) vous aura plu!Sur ce je vous dit à la prochaine pour une nouvelle histoire! (je préviendrai s'il y a des lemons) et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!


	3. rêve ou réalité?

Bonchour bonchour! Alors oui, je sais, j'avais dit que je posterai une histoire par semaine, et que finalement ça fait un bon moment que j n'ai rien posté... Mais comme je n'avais eu que 2 reviews de la même personnes et pas forcément positive (je ne dis pas ça à mal car chacun à le droit d'avoir son opinion) je m'étais dit que je n'écrirai plus pour ce recueil, voir même que j'allais le supprimer... Mais hier j'ai regardé de nouveau mes reviews, et en ayant eu des positives ça m'a redonné envie d'écrire (et doc de ne pas supprimer ce recueil) sur ce je vous laisse lire cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

* * *

« Il était une fois une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Elle était aimé de tous, et sa gentillesse était incroyable. »

Non ça va pas…

« Il était une fois deux jeunes gens. »

Non toujours pas….

Pourquoi j'ai toujours beaucoup de facilité à écrire et que là les mots ne viennent pas? En même temps qu'elle idée de nous demander d'écrire quelque chose comme ça… On est à l'école de magie, et ça, ça n'a rien de magique… En plus avec un sujet pareil je ne pourrais jamais rien écrire! Le sujet étant « écrire un conte court où l'on est le personnage principal. Il doit s'agir d'une histoire d'amour. » Bien entendu! Et moi n'ayant jamais eu de petit ami, comment pourrais je savoir ce qu'est l'amour?! Enfin, je sais ce que c'est d'en éprouver vu que je suis folle amoureuse d'un garçon qui ne me voit que comme une amie, voir même pire, comme une sœur! Alors raconter une histoire d'amour, à moins que ça ne soit un amour à sens unique, c'est impossible…

Mais je vais faire mon maximum! J'écris donc l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui se sent seule malgré la présence de ses amis. Un jour elle rencontre un jeune homme, il est froid et distant, mais elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, elle l'aime. Pas tout de suite, au début elle a peur, puis elle se rend compte que s'il est si froid c'est pour cacher sa sensibilité, sa tristesse et ses faiblesses, alors elle l'aime mais n'ose pas lui dire. Un jour elle prend son courage à deux mains, lui avoue ses sentiments, et comme par miracle il éprouve la même chose. Puis comme dans tous les contes ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. C'est assez niais mais c'est un peu le principe des contes… Bon, maintenant que j'ai fini il faut que j'aille en cours. Mais je reste immobile quelques minutes en réfléchissant.

Je vais encore le voir, encore sourire comme une idiote, dire quelque chose de stupide, lui faire croire qu'il n'est que mon ami, me haïr parce que je suis trop timide et trop plate, me dire que je n'ai aucune chance, me sentir très mal intérieurement mais ne rien laisser transparaitre. Comment puis-je savoir ce qui va se passer me direz vous, et bien c'est très simple, c'est ce que je vis tous les jours!

Je me lève de ma chaise de bureau, prends la feuille que je viens d'imprimer et mon sac à mes pieds, puis sors et vais au lycée. Ah le lycée! Lieu de joie, de bonheur, d'amour et d'amitié! Mais bien sûr… Je dirais plutôt lieu de travail, concentration, faux espoir, seule chose vraie, c'est l'amitié! Enfin ça dépend… J'ai passé beaucoup d'année seule… Mais maintenant je ne le suis plus, donc j'essaie de rester positive!

Me voici donc au lycée, j'entre et me dirige vers mes amis, dont IL fait parti… Je souris et fait la bise à tout le monde, puis vient son tour, comme toujours je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, m'appuie sur ses épaules puis lui fait la bise pendant que lui relève la tête en se moquant de ma taille. Je lui frappe l'épaule en disant sur un ton qui se veut boudeur:

 **-T'es bête! Et chiant! C'est pas ma faute si je suis petite! Et puis toi t'es grand en plus!**

 **-Gihi, calme toi crevette, t'sais bien qu'c'est pas méchant.** Il pose sa main sur ma tête et m'ébouriffe les cheveux en disant: **et puis comme on dit, tout ce qui est petit est mignon.** Et voilà! Je rougis! Quelle honte…

 **-Dis donc Gajeel, tu sais comment faire rougir ta crevette!** Dis Mirajane en riant.

 **-M-mais arrêtes! J-je rougis pas! Et puis c'est pas à cause de lui! J'ai toujours les joues rouges! Et puis vous m'embêtez à la fin!** Gajeel m'attire contre lui et m'ébouriffe de nouveau les cheveux:

 **-T'es trop mignonne!**

 **-M-mais arrête Gajeel enfin! Depuis quand tu es si démonstratif?!**

 **-Bah oui c'est vrai ça Gajeel, d'habitude tu es plutôt froid, tu ne montres de l'affection qu'à Levy.** Dit Mirajane en souriant. Gajeel me lâche et s'écarte, je le regarde et il me semble qu'il rougit, mais ça ne doit être qu'une impression, cependant, le fais que Gajeel puisse rougir et se sentir gêné à cause de moi me fais rougir un peu plus.

 **-Vous pouvez pas rester comme ça, franchement.**

 **-Pardon? De quoi tu parles Juvia? Rester comment?** Dis je.

 **-Amis! Vous pouvez pas rester amis! Toi Levy, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu aimes Gajeel, et ne nies pas! Et toi Gajeel, t'es aveugle? En plus toi qui dis toujours que t'es super courageux et que t'as peur de rien, t'es pas capable de dire à une fille que tu l'aimes! T'agis pas avec elle comme avec nous! Et puis t'as beau essayer de le cacher, j'ai vu ce que t'as écris dans ton cahier de maths!**

 **-Quoi? Comment ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il a écrit?** Dis je.

 **-Rien! J'ai rien écris! Maint'nant arrêtes tes conneries Juvia!**

 **-Mais-**

 **-Nan fermes là! Ca t'concerne pas!**

 **-Non, mais moi en revanche ça me concerne Gajeel. Est-ce que ce que Juvia a dit est vrai? Tu me traites différemment? Est-ce que tu… m'aimes?** Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai osé demander ça!

 **-Et toi?**

 **-Gajeel! On répond pas à une question par une autre question!**

 **-Bah toi d'abord, Juvia elle a dit que tu m'aimais, c'est vrai?**

 **-M-mais j'ai demandé la première!**

 **-J'te dirais rien tant qu't'auras pas répondu crevette.** Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve! Il se défile tout le temps! Mais en même temps j'ai tellement envie de savoir ce qu'il ressent! Au pire je pense que tout le monde sait déjà ce que je ressens, et je peux toujours dire que je rigole si mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproque…

 **-T'es obligé de toujours être aussi chiant franchement?**

 **-J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles, alors maintenant réponds.** J'expire un grand coup.

 **-Oui.**

 **-Oui? Oui quoi?**

 **-Oui je t'aime.** Dis je en murmurant et en baissant la tête.

Je sais qu'il m'a entendu, avec ses pouvoirs de dragon slayer. J'entends Gajeel faire son célèbre « Gihi », puis il met sa main sous mon menton, me fait relever la tête, et j'écarquille les yeux quand je réalise que ces lèvres sont sur les miennes.

Puis il arrête de m'embrasser, m'attire contre lui et m'embrasse de façon plus passionnée. J'aimerai faire quelque chose, mais je ne peu pas bouger d'un millimètre. Quand il arrête de m'embrasser pour la seconde fois et qu'il me lâche je m'écarte de quelques pas en titubant, les yeux toujours écarquillés, je ne peux pas quitter son regard sanglant une seule seconde.

 **-Gihi, j'ai l'impression qu'ça t'a plu crevette.** Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à prononcer un seul mot? Et j'ai l'impression d'être plus rouge qu'une écrevisse. **Ca va crevette?** J'hoche la tête lentement. **Bah dis quelque chose.** J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. **Eh bah! Toi qui a toujours un truc à dire tu restes sans voix, si ça c'est pas incroyable!**

Je voie Juvia derrière Gajeel qui me montre un cahier, et me montre plus précisément le bas de la page. Mes yeux s'écarquille encore plus si possible! Ca ne peut pas être le cahier de Gajeel dont elle parlait tout à l'heure! Si? Je cligne des yeux puis relis pour être sûre d'avoir bien lu, mais non, je ne rêve pas! C'est belle et bien écrit "Levy Redfox" ! Gajeel qui écrit quelque chose, c'est juste incroyable! Pourtant aucun doute! Je sens mes joues rougir encore plus!

Puis d'une façon presque mécanique, incontrôlée, je me rapproche de Gajeel, me remets sur la pointe des pieds, approche doucement mon visage du sien de façon hésitante, je ferme les yeux puis pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et m'appuyant sur ses épaules. Il passe une main derrière ma tête et l'autre sous mes fesses, il me soulève et j'écarquille les yeux. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. On arrête le baiser mais Gajeel me porte toujours, et sa main me mets assez mal à l'aise...

 **-G-Gajeel ta main!**

 **-Qu'est-c'qu'elle a ma main? Gihi.**

 **-T-tu le sais très bien! Retires la!**

 **-Si j'la r'tire tu tombes.** Il approche son visage de mon oreille et y murmure: **Ce s'rait bête que tu tombes et qu'tu t'fasses mal pas vrai?** Je rougis et le tape sur l torse:

 **-M-mais arrêtes!**

 **-C'est quand même toi qui m'a embrassé crevette.**

 **-Oui mais je t'ai pas laissé la permission de mettre ta main… Là…**

 **-T'es même pas capable de dire ce mot.** Je le regarde de façon interrogative. **De l'endroit où ma main est posée Gihi. J'la r'tirerais p't être si tu m'dit l'mot qu'j'veux entendre.**

 **-Sur mon postérieur, t'es content?**

 **-Nan, c'est trop sage, même pour toi.** Je soupire:

 **-Bien! T'as main est posé sur mon postérieur, ma croupe, mon train, mon arrière-train, mon fessier, mes fesses, mon cul, c'est bon ça te va?**

 **-Ouais Gihi.** Il me repose doucement au sol puis se penche et laisse sa tête devant la mienne: **mais tu sais j'avais pas b'soin d'une liste des synonymes, tu m'aurais juste dis qu'tu voulais qu'je lâche ton p'tit cul ça m'aurait suffit, Gihi.** Je rougis puis fronce les sourcils et tape Gajeel plusieurs fois sur le torse en disant:

 **-Abruti! Crétin! Idiot! Pervers! Idiot!**

 **-Ah ça tu l'as d'jà dit!**

 **-Tais toi! Pervers!**

 **-Ca aussi tu l'as d'jà dit crevette. Tu veux p't être que j't'achète un dictionnaire des synonymes pour noël?**

 **-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi!**

Je me retourne et croise les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'agace! Il se positionne devant moi, je relève la tête et ouvre la bouche pour râler mais avant qu'un seul son ne sorte sa bouche est de nouveau sur la mienne. Mes bras se décroisent et glissent le long de mon corps. Il s'arrête et se recule avec un sourire satisfait. J'aimerai continuer de bouder, mais je suis tellement heureuse qu'un léger sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Puis tous nos amis nous félicitent pour avoir enfin franchi le pas.

Quand on y pense, il y quelques dizaines de minutes je pensais que mon amour pour Gajeel était voué à l'échec, qu'il ne pourrait jamais m'aimer. Et me voici sa petite copine! Je n'ai jamais été si heureuse! Je suis sûre que notre amour ne fera que croître, et que nous serons très heureux ensemble!

* * *

Voilà voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai peut être (encore) changer les caractères des personnages, si c'est le cas j'en suis désolée, mais mon but n'est pas de faire penser qu'il s'agit d'une partie de fairy tail, mais juste d'une fanfic, donc j'espère que le changement de caractère ne vous dérange pas parce que je dois avouer que ça m'arrive souvent de modifier les caractères des personnages...

Enfin bref! Donc si vous avez des idées/envies sur un 1/2 shot que vous voudriez que j'écrive n'hésitez pas et laissez une review!

A bientôt (j'espère) pour un autre 1 shot!


	4. Levy

_Comme pas mal de temps s'est écoulé entre ma deuxième et ma troisième histoire, je vous en replublie une plus rapidement! Sachez que vos reviews me font SUPER plaisir! D'ailleurs je vais répondre à celle que j'ai eu dans le dernier one shot:_

 _Lijovanchan:_ _Niveau flemme t'inquiètes pas, je connais! Je pense même que je bats les records… Tu as raison, je sais bien que je ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde, et j'écris surtout pour mon plaisir, mais avouons le, en tant qu'auteur, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un commentaire positif! Et comme je n'en ai pas eu pendant un moment, j'ai continué d'écrire sans publier, et à chaque fois je ne fini pas ce que je commence… C'est un peu ce que j'aime dans les 1/2 shot, ça va vite à écrire donc on ne se lasse pas en écrivant! Enfin bref, surtout sache que tu ne me saoule pas et que tes commentaires sont les bienvenue, positifs comme négatifs tant que, comme tu l'as dit, ça reste bien veillant! Je m'arrête là! Et merci encore!_

 _Fairy tail fan:_ _Gomen… Je sais c'est nul de passer plein de temps sans publier… Je vais essayer de plus publier maintenant! Surtout que je suis en vacances (j'ai juste l'oral de Français à passer vendredi mais après je suis tranquille!) donc j'ai plein de temps! Et j'aime beaucoup ton idée! Je pense que je vais donc faire 2 one shot, un où Levy chauffe Gajeel et un où Gajeel chauffe Levy, et je vais tout les deux les écrire et les publier aujourd'hui (en tout cas essayer mais il y en aura au moins un) et le one shot qui suit sera celui où Levy chauffe Gajeel, j'espère que ça te plaira! Sur ce merci pour tes compliments ça m'a fait très plaisir!_

 _Guest (oui je sais que ce n'est pas un nom):_ _Heureuse que ça t'ait plu! Tu verras ce one shot n'est pas un lemon mais est un peu dans le même style donc j'espère que ça te plaira! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je prend ton idée en compte et j'écrirais donc un one shot lemon un de ses quatre . Sur ce bonne lecture!_

 _Voilà! Donc ceci est une idée de Fairy tail fan, il ne s'agit pas d'un lemon mais ça reste assez chaud (il me semble qu'on appelle ça un lime mais je ne suis pas sûre) donc vous pouvez ne pas le lire ce 1 shot et attendre ma prochaine histoire ;-) Sur ce bonne lecture!_

* * *

Gajeel m'agace… Il me taquine tout le temps! Et je ne parle même pas de tous les sous entendus qu'il peut faire aux pires moments, ou quand il me touche les fesses et j'en passe! Aujourd'hui, j'ai donc décidé que ce serait mon tour!

Comme tous les jours, je me lève plus tôt que lui et je prépare le petit déjeuner, sauf qu'aujourd'hui je ne porte qu'un tablier et j'ai les cheveux attaché: fantasme dont il m'a parlé il y a un moment mais que je n'ai jamais réalisé. Voulant l'exciter le plus possible, je fais mon maximum! Je l'entend descendre les escalier puis entrer dans la cuisine, je sens ses mains sur mes hanches puis il dit:

 **-On dirait qu'c'est mon jour de chance, Gihi.** Je me retourne, poêle en main en souriant puis dis:

 **-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais tant les œufs brouillés!** Il tente de m'embrasser mais je me recule et dépose les œufs brouillés dans l'assiette posée sur la table. Je repose la poêle sur le gaz, l'embrasse sur la joue puis lui dit en souriant: **Bon appétit mon chéri!** Puis je sors de la cuisine en souriant. J'aime le frustrer, et je suis sûre qu'il l'est!

Je monte dans notre chambre et enfile un short moulant blanc avec un haut à bretelle très décolleté. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de vêtement mais aujourd'hui je tente mon maximum. Je redescends donc une fois prête, Gajeel m'attends devant la porte, je le rejoins puis nous partons à la guilde. Il tente d'être discret, mais j'ai bien remarqué qu'il fixait ma (petite) poitrine avec envie ce qui me fait sourire.

Lorsqu'on arrive à la guilde, je vais dire bonjour à Lucy, comme toujours, puis fait le tour de la guilde pour dire bonjour à tout le monde. Quand arrive le tour de la petite Azuka, habituellement je m'accroupi, mais aujourd'hui je me penche pour lui embrasser la tête puis lui parler. Je sais que mon plan fonctionne car j'entends Macao et Wakaba parler de « mon postérieur bien formé », Jet et Droy pleurnicher, sûrement parce que ce « postérieur » n'est pas à eux, et Gajeel grogner, et je sais TRES BIEN ce que ça signifie, ce qui me rend encore plus heureuse.

Gajeel a du entendre les remarque sur mon fessier (en même temps il a une ouïe de dragon slayer) car il se met juste derrière moi, comme pour le cacher. Puis je me redresse, me tourne vers Gajeel qui à la tête tournée vers les deux pervers de la guilde, il les regarde comme s'il allait les tuer, et eux le regarde nerveusement. Je lui tapote sur l'épaule et souris en lui disant une fois qu'il me regarde

:

 **-Je vais à la bibliothèque, il y a quelques livres que je voudrais emprunter car ils m'ont l'air très intéressants!**

Je me retourne, monte les escaliers et vais dans la bibliothèque, puis sachant que Gajeel me suis, je me dirige vers un rayon que je connais plutôt bien: le rayon « pour adulte ». Je souris et choisi un livre dont j'ai parlé à Gajeel, ce livre se trouvant haut, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et tends le bras pour l'attraper mais n'y arrive pas et attends que Gajeel m'aide. Ca ne tarde pas, il se met derrière moi, attrape le livre et me le donne par-dessus mon épaule, je l'attrape, me retourne, passe mes bras derrière sa nuque et l'embrasse langoureusement puis dis avec une voix la plus sensuelle possible et un sourire en coin:

 **-Merci mon chéri, ne t'inquiètes pas je serais te remercier.**

Je lui caresse l'entre-jambe, il grogne, puis je m'écarte et vais m'asseoir en tailleur par terre un peu plus loin. Gajeel s'assoit en face de moi, je décide donc de changer de place: je me lève et m'assois sur Gajeel en en profitant pour me frotter à lui. Puis j'ouvre le livre et commence à lire, je sens que mon plan marche, et pas seulement au sens figuré… Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, signe qu'il va lire avec moi. Je souris puis continue ma lecture, après quelques pages « l'action » commence, et j'entends Gajeel grogner dans mon oreille ce qui me fait sourire encore plus.

Je tourne ma tête vers la sienne puis mord son lobe d'oreille et dis:

 **-Je te ferais bien pire si tu restes un gentil garçon.**

Puis je continue de lire comme si je n'avais rien dit, et j'avoue sue même moi je trouve ça très… chaud! Après quelques minutes je me lève en gardant le livre à la main et en sélectionne deux autres un peu au hasard. Puis je me dirige vers la sortie, mais Gajeel attrape mon poignet, me plaque contre un mur et m'embrasse sauvagement. Je n'ai encore fait que la moitié de ce que je voulais faire, et je ne craquerai pas avant ce soir! Alors j'utilise ma magie pour le repousser, lui caresse la joue avec un sourire en coin:

 **-Voyons mon chéri, tu sais très bien qu'on avait dit qu'on ne le ferait plus à la guilde.**

 **-Alors on rentre à la maison.** Il me tire par le poignet vers la sortie mais je l'arrête, il me regarde interrogativement:

 **-Non! J'ai dit à Lucy que je resterai avec elle aujourd'hui parce que Natsu est parti en mission avec Happy.**

 **-Putain tu fais chier!**

 **-Je sais! Moi aussi je t'aime. Bon moi j'y vais!** Je retire mon poignet de sa main et pars en souriant. Je rejoins Lucy à sa table et m'assois face à elle en rangeant les livres dans mon sac qui est à mes pieds, puis Gajeel nous rejoint et s'assoit à côté de moi en tirant une tête pas possible:

 **-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gajeel? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?** Demande Lucy.

 **-Rien.**

 **-Ok! Bonjour l'amabilité!**

 **-T'inquiètes pas Lucy, tu le connais, toujours ronchon, c'est ça qui fait son charme!**

 **-Oui bah moi je sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter franchement!** Il grogne.

 **-Pour moi Gajeel c'est comme un nounours géant.** Dis-je en posant ma main sur sa cuisse. Il me regarde surpris.

 **-Attends, tu viens de dire qu'il est un nounours, et il râle pas? Il grogne même pas?**

 **-Je suis sûre qu'il a une bonne raison.** Je pose ma main sur son entre jambe et le caresse par-dessus son pantalon en le regardant tendrement pour que Lucy ne devine rien. Il écarquille les yeux et serre les dents. Puis je tourne mon regarde vers Lucy tout en continuant ma douce torture: **Tu sais ce qu'on peut manger aujourd'hui?**

 **-Oui Mirajane me l'a dit tout à l'heure: Riz et poulet ou pâte et saucisse.**

 **-Oh, dans ce cas moi je prends pâte et saucisse! J'adore ça!** Dis-je en pressant l'entre-jambe de Gajeel qui se met à rougir. Puis je passe ma main dans son pantalon et commence à caresser son membre déjà gonfler, ce qui le fait grogner, je le regarde et dis en souriant sans arrêter avec ma main pour autant: **-Un problème mon chéri?**

 **-Nan.** Il grogne de nouveau, je lui fait un clin d'œil et dis:

 **-Et toi mon chéri? Tu prends quoi alors?**

 **-Riz.** Je tourne mon regard vers Lucy:

 **-Et toi Lucy, tu prends quoi?**

 **-Moi je préfère le riz aussi. Je vais aller commander à Mira je reviens.** Dis Lucy en se levant:

 **-Prends ton temps, rien ne presse!** Lui dis-je en souriant. Puis une fois qu'elle se retourne et part je fais des va et vient sur le membre de Gajeel. Je me penche vers lui et lui chuchote à l'oreille: **Je sais que tu aimes ça, que ça t'excites qu'on risque d'être vu.** Il grogne plus fort. **Oh oui grogne, tu sais que c'est tout ce que tu peux faire!** Je bouge ma main plus vite puis m'arrête et retire ma main quand Lucy revient. Gajeel et en sueur et essoufflé, avachi à mes côtes, je me lève et dis en souriant: **Excusez moi, je vais me laver les mains avant de manger, c'est plus hygiénique.** Surtout après ce que j'ai fait! Je pars donc en souriant dans les toilettes, me lave les mains, puis retourne m'assoir à la table où les plats sont posés. **Ouah Mira a fait vite!** Je me rassois puis nous mangeons. Je sens le regard de Gajeel sur moi, alors j'en profite pour manger de façon suggestive, car je sais qu'il est le seul à me regarder. Après quelques minutes nous finissons de manger, je regarde Gajeel qui est toujours un peu rougissant et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'interpelle Mirajane qui passe à côté de moi et lui dis: **J'ai vraiment bien manger, c'était très bon, comme toujours!**

 **-Merci Levy, tu seras sûrement toujours aussi gentille!**

 **-Vous pouvez même pas imaginer comment la crevette cache bien son jeu!**

 **-Comment ça ?** Demande Lucy.

 **-Enfin mon chéri, je fais toujours mon possible pour être la plus gentille possible avec toi.**

 **-Ouais, mais des fois t'es « gentille » quand il faut pas.**

 **-Gajeel, il n'y a pas de moment où il ne faut pas être gentil.**

 **-Mirajane à raison, et puis tu mérites ma gentillesse.**

 **-Ouais…**

 **-Tire pas une tête pareil!** Je le prends dans mes bras: **Tu es tellement beau quand tu souris, alors souris!** Il sourit faiblement: **Et bah voilà!** Je l'embrasse sur la joue puis le lâche et dis: **Bon Lucy, on fait quoi aujourd'hui?**

 **-On pourrait faire les boutiques!** Mirajane débarrasse la table puis s'en va.

 **-Oui pourquoi pas, mais on y est déjà allé la semaine dernière et j'ai plus rien à m'acheter…**

 **-Ah… Bah on pourrait juste parler alors!**

 **-Oui! On trouve toujours quelque chose à se dire de toute façon!**

 **-Bon alors, c'est quoi le dernier livre que tu as lu?**

 **-Un livre d'action.** Dis je en regardant Gajeel avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Ah et c'était quoi le titre?**

 **-Je sais plus, tu t'en rappelles pas toi, Gajeel?**

 **-Qu-quoi? Nan!** C'est vrai que « dévotion et soumission » c'est assez implicite comme nom…

 **-Bon c'est pas grave, et donc ça raconte quoi?**

 **-Oh tu sais, un livre d'action parmi tant d'autres!**

 **-T'es sûre que ça va Levy? D'habitude tu parles pas comme ça des livres, tu retiens toujours les titres et les histoires par cœur!**

 **-Pour être tout à fait franche je m'en souviens, très bien même, mais c'est le genre de lecture dont je ne te parle que lorsqu'on n'est qu'à deux.**

 **-Oh d'accord! Et donc si j'ai bien compris vous l'avez lu à deux.** Dis Lucy avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Exact! Mais on n'a pas fini de le lire, donc il faudra qu'on continue pas vrai mon chéri?**

 **-Me mêle pas dans tes histoires de gonzesses!**

 **-Enh t'es mignon quand tu rougis! Mais je sais que ça t'a plu de le lire avec mo.**

 **-Qu'est-c'qui t'prend crevette? Depuis quand tu parles de ça comme ça?!**

 **-Je fais comme toi mon cœur!**

 **-Quoi?!**

 **-Bah oui, tu m'embêtes toujours avec ça, alors maintenant c'est mon tour.**

 **-Ouais c'est ça, bah j'te laisse parler avec ta copine.** Il commence à se lever mais je l'attrape par le poignet:

 **-Si tu veux, mais je reviendrai te voir tout à l'heure.** Je le lâche puis part, il ne m'a pas répondu mais je sais qu'il m'a entendu.

Pendant quelques heures Lucy et moi parlons donc de nos lectures, de nos sorties, de nos derniers achats, de tout et de rien en fait. Puis Natsu et Happy sont rentrés, et j'ai donc décidé de retourner voir Gajeel. Il est assis à une table, seul avec Lilly, comme toujours, ils ne parlent pas, Lilly mange un kiwi et Gajeel des boulon. Je me met derrière lui et souffle dans sa nuque:

 **-Me revoilà mon chéri.**

 **-Hm.**

 **-Tu n'as rien à dire à la femme de ta vie?**

 **-Si, qu'c'est une sacrée perverse et qu'elle cache bien son jeu.**

 **-Je ne suis perverse que pour et avec toi mon cœur, et tu peux être heureux qu'il n'y ait qu'à toi que je fasse certaines chose.**

 **-Qu'Est-ce que vous vous racontez les amoureux?** Demande Lilly.

 **-Rien! Tu connais la crevette, toujours à parler.**

 **-Et dans ce cas pourquoi tu es rouge Gajeel?**

 **-Quoi?! Mais j'suis pas rouge!** Je m'assois à côté de Lilly, en fasse de Gajeel.

 **-Oh si! Tu es aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza!**

 **-Bah oui mon chéri.** Dis je, puis je m'adonne à une activité que Gajeel pratique souvent: faire du pied. Ce qui le fait rougir un peu plus. **Pourquoi es tu si rouge?**

 **-Rien, bon on rentre à la maison maint'nant** Il se lève, me force à me lever, prend mon sac et me tire par le poignet jusqu'à la sortie.

 **-G-Gajeel calme toi!**

 **-Nan^.** Une fois en dehors de la guilde il accélère encore. **T'arrête pas de me chauffer d'puis s'matin, alors maint'nant j'vais m'défouler.**

 **-Quoi?! Gajeel tu me fais peur!**

 **-T'inquiète ça t'plaira autant qu'à moi Gihi.**

Nous arrivons chez nous, il donne un grand coup de pied pour ouvrir la porte, me traine à l'intérieur, claque la porte et m'embrasse sauvagement. Il me porte et enroule mes jambes autour de lui puis monte les marches sans arrêter de m'embrasser en grognant. Une fois arriver dans notre chambre, il me jette sur le lit et se met au dessus de moi. Il m'embrasse le cou et passe une main entre mes jambes.

 **-Tu vas voir, tu m'as tellement excité qu'demain t'arriv'ras plus à marcher crevette, Gihi.**

Il caresse mon entre-jambe tout en m'embrassant, me mordant et me suçant le cou.

 **-Ah…**

 **-Gihi, déjà mouillée?** Il passe sa main dans mon sous vêtement et reprend sa caresse.

 **-Hm… Gajeel…** Tout en continuant il me susurre:

 **-J'vais t'faire t'sentir mieux qu'jamais crevette.**

J'ai hâte de voir ce qui m'attends! Je ne regrette absolument pas de l'avoir tenté toute la journée!

* * *

 _Voilà! Fin! Le prochain one shot sera Gajeel qui chauffe Levy, puis je ferai peut être un lemon juste après. J'espère que ça vous a plu, surtout n'hésitez pas si vous avez des idées de one shot que je pourrais écrire n'hésitez pas à me le proposer en reviews je serais ravi de l'écrire._

 _D'ailleurs je pense faire un autre recueil de one shot, avec des couples variés, donc si vous voulez que j'écrive un one shot sur un couple de FT (n'importe lequel, même s'il n'est pas connu, yaoi ou yuri si vous voulez, n'importe quoi, romance/amitié/lemon, comme vous préférez) surtout n'hésitez pas, peu importe ce que vous me demanderez je le ferais dans un autre recueil que je commencerai dès que quelqu'un m'aura proposé quelque chose._

 _Encore une fois j'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésitez pas pour les reviews que ce soit à propos de cette histoire, des précédentes, ou une idée de one shot sur Gajevy ou un autre couple. A bientôt pour un autre one shot!_


	5. Gajeel

_Donc comme Promis, Gajeel qui chauffe Levy! Bon j'avoue sue je fait une fanfic sur ça bien que Gajeel le face déjà dans le manga, pour notre plus grand plaisir! J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

* * *

Levy était fatiguée, épuisée, exténuée même. La raison est simple: Gajeel ne l'a pas laissé dormir avant 3h du matin pour raison conjugal. Ce matin Levy se lève donc difficilement pour préparer le petit déjeuner simplement vêtue de sous vêtement. Elle prépare don des œufs au plat, du bacon et des toasts beurré qu'elle dépose sur deux assiettes se trouvant sur la table. Elle ouvre le frigo, se penche et cherche le jus de d'orange, puis se redresse en poussant un petit bruit de douleur, se retourne et dit:

 **-Gajeel t'es vraiment pas possible, tu cois pas que tu me l'a assez fais cette nuit franchement?**

 **-Gihi nan, j'te l'fais jamais trop, mais j'préfère quand ça t'fait gémir de plaisir que d'douleur.**

 **-T'exagères! En plus tu m'as tellement fessé cette nuit que mes fesses sont rouge vif…**

 **-Enh pauvre choutte, r'garde un peu c'que toi tu m'as fais.** Dit Gajeel en se retournant et en montrant son dos, dès qu'elle le voit elle s'écrit:

 **-Oh mon dieu Gajeel je suis tellement désolée! Quelle horreur!** Elle s'approche de lui et passe doucement sa main sur les marques de griffes dans le dos de Gajeel: **C-c'est vraiment moi qui ai fait ça?** Gajeel se met face à Levy et l'attire contre lui ce qui permet à cette dernière de sentir qu'il est absolument nu, chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas prêté attention jusque là et qui la fait rougir malgré elle.

 **-Gihi oui, t'façon t'es la seule que j'laissze m'faire ça, et puis c'est pas ta faute, c'était si bon qu't'as pas su t'contrôler, j'te comprends.** Elle fronce les sourcils et lui donne un coup sur l'épaule.

 **-Idiot!**

 **-Mais j'te rassure toi aussi t'es très douée.** Elle rougit plus encore. **Gihi, faudrait p't être qu'on remette ça.** Dit il avec un sourire en coin en la tenant par les fesses.

 **-G-Gajeel arrêtes! Et tu peux pas rester nu toute la journée!**

 **-Gihi, j'sais qu'ça t'plait crevette.** Il l'embrasse langoureusement puis lui mord la lèvre. Après quelques secondes il la lâche puis s'assoit à la table et commence à manger. Levy s'assoit face à lui toujours un peu surprise du baiser.

 **-D-donc, je te disais qu'il fallait que tu t'habilles parce que les filles viennent cette après midi.**

 **-Ok, t'façon j'ai des trucs à faire dans l'jardin c't après-midi.**

Ils finissent tout deux de manger, puis monte s'habiller: Levy enfile une robe légère et des ballerines, Gajeel porte un pantalon large et un débardeur moulant, bien trop moulant au goût de Levy qui le trouve très attirant. La porte sonne, Levy va donc l'ouvrir pendant que Gajeel s'assoit dans le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard Levy le rejoint accompagnée de Lucy, Juvia et Erza et dis:

 **-Gajeel, t'as pas des choses à faire?**

 **-Si, mais j'irai après.**

 **-D'accord… Bon asseyez vous les filles.**

 **-Ouais faites comme si j'étais pas là, sauf que j'suis là.**

 **-Faites pas attention…** Les filles s'assoient: Levy dans le canapé à côté de Gajeel, Lucy dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle, quant à Erza et Juvia elles sont assises côte à côte en face du couple. **Alors, quoi de neuf?**

 **-Natsu n'est pas capable de changer une couche… Et ça m'exaspère….**

 **-Toi au moins il essai! Jellal n'est jamais là! Toujours en mission…**

 **-Vous au moins vous avez des enfants! Gray-sama ne veut pas d'enfant avec Juvia!** Dit elle en sanglotant.

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas Juvia, il changera bien d'avis un jour ou l-** Levy s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase et regarde Gajeel surprise: il avait passé son bras derrière elle et vient de poser sa main sur son sein et dit en toute décontraction:

 **-Si il te fais du mal j'te jure que j'le tue.**

 **-G-Gajeel ta main…** Dit faiblement Levy.

 **-Non! Pas Gray-sama! Juvia aime Gray-sama!**

 **-Ouais bah il a quand même intérêt à t'blesser ou il va l'regretter s'crétin!**

 **-Gajeel ta main…** Dit Levy un peu plus fort.

 **-Et puis vous avez le temps pour les enfants! C'est vrai que je suis heureuse d'être mère, et j'aime énormément Natsu, mais on a plus de vie de couple…**

 **-Gajeel ta main nom d'un chien!** Crie Levy. Ils la regardent tous étonnés sauf Gajeel qui a l'air très amusé. Il approche sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune fille et susurre:

 **-Tu sais qu'ça m'excite quand tu t'énerves comme ça Gihi.** Levy rougis et le tape sur l'épaule en fronçant les sourcils encore une fois puis dis:

 **-Engin Gajeel arrêtes! T'avais pas des choses à faire toi?**

 **-Gihi si.** Il l'embrasse passionnément puis se lève et dit avec un sourire en coin: **Bon bah j'y vais.**

 **-Oui vas y!** Dit Levy encore une fois surprise par le baiser. Gajeel sort dans le jardin puis Levy remarque les regards amusés de ses amies. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?**

 **-Levy-chan tu es tellement mignonne! Ca se voit que tu l'aime de tout ton cœur.** Dit Lucy.

 **-Oui et Gajeel-kun n'a jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'il est avec Levy-sama! C'est sûr qu'il l'aime!** S'écrit Juvia.

 **-Oh vraiment?** Dit Levy en rougissant et en souriant timidement. **Je suppose, oui.**

Pendant les quelques heures qui suivent, les filles parlent entre elles pendant que Gajeel tond la pelouse, taille les haies et coupe du bois. Puis Gajeel rentre alors que Levy est entrain de parler du dernier livre qu'elle a lu:

 **-Il était tellement bien! Déjà quand j'ai vu le titre je me suis dit qu'il allait être sup-** Levy voit Gajeel et ne peux s'empêcher de regarder, la bouche ouverte, le torse de Gajeel désormais nu et plein de sueur, les cheveux attachés.

 **-Gihi, ça t'plait tant qu'ça d'me voir crevette?**

 **-Qu-quoi?**

 **-Ca t'plait tellement qu'tu m'entends même plus.** Levy referme la bouche et regarde ailleurs en rougissant. Gajeel attrape une serviette, s'essuie puis ébouriffe les cheveux de Levy qui rougit encore plus. **Bon j'vais m'laver, tu peux m'rejoindre plus tard si tu veux Gihi.**

 **-Gajeel!** Il monte puis Lucy lance sur un ton amusé:

 **-Dis donc Levy-chan! On dirait que vous savez comment vous amuser!**

 **-Ah non pas toi Lu-chan!**

 **-Enh ça va! Tient d'ailleurs!** Dit Lucy avec un sourire en coin. **Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais quelque chose à faire!** Lucy se lève. **On y va les filles?**

 **-Juvia n'a rien à faire et peux rester.**

 **-Moi non plus je n'ai rien à faire.** Dit Erza. Lucy leur lance un regard insistant et les oblige à se lever:

 **-Mais si! Vous savez! Il faut qu'on y aille.** Puis elle chuchote: **Il faut les laisser seuls!**

 **-Lu-chan je t'ai entendu…**

 **-Oui Lucy tu as raison! Aller venez les filles!** Erza attrape les bras de Lucy et Juvia et les tire vers la sortie: **Au revoir Levy!**

Erza referme la porte et Levy se retrouve donc seule dans son salon, et décide alors monter, retire ses vêtements et rejoint Gajeel dans la douche en rougissant. Il se retourne vers elle et sourit en coin. Il l'attire contre lui et l'embrasse. Le lendemain, Levy se lèvera encore une fois fatiguée et plaine de courbature, mais également épanouie comme jamais.

* * *

 _Voili voilou! J'espère que ça vous à plu! Oui Lauraloverbook, je vais faire un lemon, je sais que tu es heureuse car comme moi tu aimes (adores) les lemons!_

 _Encore une fois n'hésitez pas pour les reviews, pour me laisser des idées de one shots de Gajevy ou de n'importe quel autre couple. Sur ce à bientôt pour un lemon!_


	6. Gajevy lemon

_Dooooooonc! Voici un lemon! Si vous n'aimez pas les lemons ne vous embêtez pas à lire, à moins que vous ayez envie d'essayer. J'espère que ça vous plaira car je ne suis pas une professionnelle du lemon… Sur ce bonne lecture!_

* * *

Est-il possible de trop aimer? Non. Est-il possible de trop montrer son amour? Non. Enfin ça reste à voir… Depuis trois bonnes heures, avec quelques pauses, Gajeel et moi n'arrêtons pas de « nous prouver que nous nous aimons » de façon plutôt… physique, enfin, pas plutôt, purement et simplement de façon physique. Et c'est tellement bon! D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à Gajeel! Il n'a jamais été aussi excité, ce qui le rend encore plus sauvage que d'habitude, et j'adore ça! Il ne se contrôle plus, se laisse complètement aller, et je lui suis complètement soumise. J'avoue qu'habituellement la soumission c'est pas vraiment pour moi malgré ma petite taille, mais là, je serai prête à faire tout ce qu'il me demande et à croire tout se qu'il dit tellement je me sens bien! Enfin bien mais fatiguée, ça fait 5 minutes que je suis allongée sur le dos, haletante, et j'avoue avoir du mal à bien respirer mais mon corps à ressenti tellement de plaisir! Je reprend doucement ma respiration en fermant les yeux.

Je sens le souffle chaud de Gajeel sur mon visage et l'entend grogner faiblement. Je rouvre faiblement les yeux, comme depuis que nous avons commencé, Gajeel n'a pas son sourire habituel, il a plutôt l'air tendu, comme s'il se retenait pour ne pas me sauter dessus encore une fois, il a l'air de souffrir et j'ai horreur de ça. Alors je souris faiblement et pose tendrement ma main sur sa joue. Il grogne un peu plus, ferme les yeux et sert la mâchoire. Je crois que le fait de le toucher, même si ce n'est que le visage, l'excite encore plus.

 **-Gajeel, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Depuis tout à l'heure tu as l'air d'avoir énormément de difficulté à te retenir… D'habitude tes envies ne sont pas si fortes, il se passe quelque chose?**

 **-Nan. Oui. J'sais pas si j'peux t'le dire.** Il a eu l'air d'avoir beaucoup de mal à dire ces quelques mots.

 **-Enfin Gajeel, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, et puis tu as l'air de souffrir et je veux t'aider, je suis là pour toi maintenant, tu n'as plus à te refermer sur toi m-mmh?!**

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'excitation mais il m'embrasse sans me laisser finir ma phrase. Il m'attrape le sein, me faisant écarquiller les yeux, et le malaxe avec force me faisant gémir. Il approfondit le baiser passant sa langue dans ma bouche , continue de malaxer mon sein d'une main et descend l'autre jusque mon entre-jambe dont il caresse la partie la plus sensible. Je gémis plus fort, j'ai tellement envie de lui! Il s'arrête de m'embrasser, puis embrasse mon cou, je pousse un petit cri de douleur quand il me mord, la douleur n'est pas la même qu'habituellement et j'ai l'impression de sentir de la chaleur venir de la morsure. Il lèche l'embrasure de mes seins puis commence à en sucer le bout qui pointe malgré moi me faisant pousser un cri de plaisir plus volumineux que je ne pensais.

Il continue sa caresse en allant plus vite et introduit un doigt en moi me faisant gémir de nouveau. Puis il glisse sa bouche sur mon ventre, le lèche et le mord me laissant une autre morsure tout aussi étrange que la première. Il accélère le mouvement de ses doigt tout en continuant de descendre son visage laissant une deuxième marque sur mon ventre. J'avoue ne pas comprendre ces marques mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que ses mains.

Ses mains, elles sont déjà très douées habituellement mais là je pense qu'il ne pourrait pas faire mieux! C'est comme s'il savait exactement où toucher pour me faire jouir, alors c'est vrai qu'avec le temps il me connait mieux mais il est passé de plutôt confus à sur de lui en à peine un jour. Je me sens tellement bien entre les vas et viens et les frottements, un dernier coup et:

 **-Ah! Ah! J-je v-aaah!** Le plaisir s'empare de mon corps et je joui d'un cri plus puissant que je ne m'en serrait crue capable ce qui me fait rougir.

Gajeel remonte vers mon visage et m'embrasse fougueusement en remontant mon bassin vers lui. Je l'embrasse en retour et tente de suivre le rythme de sa langue mais n'y arrive pas. Il écarte mes jambes et me pénètre me faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Puis il rompt le baiser et fait des vas et viens rapides et puissants, je gémis encore et encore de plus en plus fort. Le sentir en moi me fait tellement de bien, je sens qu'il ne me quittera jamais. Ses grognements m'excitent tellement! Il soulève mes jambes et je le sens s'enfoncer plus loin en moi, je l'attire vers moi en gémissant de plaisir, mais ce plaisir est si fort que je griffe son dos de façon incontrôlable. Il mord mon épaule est le plaisir se décuple encore.

 **-G-Gajeel! J-je vais encore v-venir! Ah! Gajeel! Gajeel! Oui! Oui!** Je l'entend simplement grogner au creux de mon oreille et je joui une nouvelle fois. Après quelques coup supplémentaires je le sens venir en moi. Il écarte son visage et se retire puis me regarde dans les yeux:

 **-Levy je…** Il grogne. **Mets toi à quatt'e pattes s'te plait.**

 **-Qu-quoi?** Je sens mes joues chauffer soudainement, j'hésite mais m'exécute devant son regard dur.

Il caresse mes fesses puis en mord une me faisant pousser un petit cri. Puis il lèche mon dos et me pénètre me faisant gémir une nouvelle fois. Il bouge rapidement me pénétrant plus profondément à chaque coup. Je gémis bien trop fort à mon gout et l'entends ricaner. Je rougis quand je sens ses mains sur mes seins. Il me donne une fessée me faisant gémir encore plus fort. Après quelques coups il vient en moi et je joui sous ses grognement.

Après tant d'effort je tombe sur le lit et ma vue se trouble. Gajeel me retourne pour me mettre sur le dos et m'embrasse tendrement. Pendant un moment j'ai un peu peur qu'il veuille continuer, après tout je suis épuisée… Mais non, après son baiser il s'allonge à mes côté et m'attire à lui haletant. Je le regarde tendrement puis lui demande:

 **-Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant que tu à l'air d'être plus… calme?**

 **-Ouais…** Il me regarde un peu perdu et se mord la lèvre. **Bah d'jà tu sais qu'mon père c'était un dragon, du coup, moi aussi j'suis à moitié dragon.** je le regarde perplexe. **Me r'garde pas comme ça!**

 **-Non non désolé! C'est juste que ça parait évident et que je n'y ai jamais pensé… Enfin bref continue.**

 **-Bah quand j'étais gamin, Mdetallicana m'a dit que quand j'trouv'rai ma femelle, ou du coup ma femme pour les Hommes, j'le sentirais tout d'suite.** Il regarde ailleurs puis continue: **Quand j'tai vu la première fois j'ai sentie un truc bizarre, j'comprenais pas c'que c'était vu qu'ça m'était jamais arrivé. Alors comme José m'a demandé d't'attaquer bah j't'ai attaqué sans y faire attention… Puis après j'pensais à toi tout l'temps, j'me suis dis qu'c'étais parc'que j'me sentais coupable, mais dès qu'j'voyais un d'tes potes débiles te draguer j'avais envie d'les encastrer dans l'mur. Et puis j'avais toujours envie d'te protéger d'tout et n'importe quoi. Sauf qu'à cause de ma putain virilité j'me suis dit qu'c'était rien, qu'moi j'pouvais pas être assez débile pour tomber amoureux, encore moins d'une crevette. Quand j'était gosse j'pensais qu'j'aurais une copine aussi grande que moi, forte pis avec, 'fin… Une poitrine énorme quoi… Et qui aime autant s'battre que moi aussi. Alors quand j'ai r'ssenti ces trucs pour toi j'me suis dit qu'c'était pas possible… C'est vrai franchement, t'es p'tite, t'as une poitrine normale, t'aime pas t'battre pis j'pourrais casser en deux… Mais plus l'temps passait plus j'me disait qu'le fait qu'tu sois p'tite t'rendais super mignonne, qu'ta poitrine est pas comme les autres et qu'au moins j'pourrais les toucher entièr'ment, Qu'le fais qu't'aimes pas t'battre montre ta gentillesse, que comme j'pourrais t'casser, tu m'apprendrai p't être à être plus doux, qu't'es la personne la plus intelligente que j'connais, t'as un visage d'ange, t'es chiante mais t'es trop mignonne quand tu boude et t'es super sexy quand tu t'énerves.** Je me sens rougir plus que jamais.

 **-Euh G-Gajeel c'est très gentil, enfin la fin en tout cas, mais ca n'explique pas ta si grande passion et tes morsures pour le moins bizarres…**

 **-Ah ouais… Bah comme j'te disais quand j't'ai vu la première fois au fond d'moi j'savais qu't'allais être ma femelle mais j'trouvais ça trop con… Pis après quand j'ai compris qu'j't'aimais j'me suis dis qu'une fille comme toi pouvait pas aimer une brute débile comme moi. Metallicana m'avait dit qu'un dragon tombe forcément amoureux d'une femelle qui l'aime aussi, mais j'suis qu'un d'mi dragon pis toi t'es pas du tout dragonne du coup j'me suis dit qu'c'était pas sur…**

 **-Gajeel… Tu devais être la seule et unique personne dans la guilde voir même sur terre à ne pas se rendre compte que j'étais folle de toi…**

 **-Ouais bah j'avais peur! T'imagines la honte si j'tavais que j't'aimais et qu'tu m'aurais envoyé bouler?!**

 **-Je comprends, tu sais c'était pas simple pour moi non plus.**

 **-Ouais j'sais… 'Fin bref on s'éloigne là. Donc du coup, en gros, depuis qu'on sort ensemble j'ai envie d'te sauter d'ssus.** Je le regarde étonnée. **Nan mais crois pas qu'j'suis un pervers! C'est à cause des gênes de dragons. Et donc, comme j'savais qu't'étais fragile et tout, bah j't'ai pas sauté d'ssus et j'ai attendu. Pis dès la première fois qu'on a couché ensemble j'avais trop envie d'te mordre et j'comprenais pas alors j'ai d'mandé à Wendy vu qu'elle s'interesse aux.**

 **-Attends! T'as parlé de notre vie sexuelle? A Wendy en plus?! Tu te rends compte de l'âge qu'elle a?!**

 **-Déjà Wendy c'est pas une gamine elle à 15 ans, ensuite j'lui ai pas parlé d'notre vie sexuelle j'lui ai juste dit qu'j'voulais t'mordre, et s'te plait, j'tai entendu en parler avec tes copines quand elles sont v'nu. D'ailleurs j'suis content qu'ça t'plaise autant d'coucher avec moi, vu qu'tu parlais d'moi comme d'un dieu Gihi. J'pense que c'est l'sang d'dragon qui fait qu'j'suis si doué.**

 **-Bon Gajeel, si t'as fini de venter tes prouesses sexuelles au près de la seule personne qui en ai été témoin, tu peux continuer tes explications?**

 **-Ouais ouais. Donc du coup Wendy m'a dit qu'c'était aussi parc'que t'étais ma femelle et tout. En gros, elle m'a dit que l'envie serais contrôlable, mais au bout d'un moment ça exploserai, et j'te mordrais. Et bah c'moment y'est arrivée, elle m'avais expliqué que quand j'pourrais plus m'contrôler non seulement j'te mordrai, mais en plus j'serais dans un état second, impossible de me contrôler et donc bah en quelques sorte de d'venir une bête quoi. C'est pour ça qu'j'tai sauté d'ssus t't à l'heure et qu'on à fait ça si longtemps. Ah ouais et tes morsures en fait elles prouvent que t'es à moi, elles vont être super sensibles pis ça t'feras r'ssentir beaucoup d'plaisir, après d'ici quelques jours elles disparaîtront sauf une.**

 **-D'accord… Donc si je résume, maintenant on restera ensemble pour toujours?**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-T'auras personne d'autre que moi?**

 **-Nan.**

 **-Et si l'un de nous deux meurt?**

 **-Bah… En fait la marque c'est un lien fort entre nous… du coup si l'un meurt l'autre aussi, et c'est comme ça pour tout, 'fin en général, genre t'es triste j'le s'rais aussi ou c'genre de truc. Et pis tu vas dev'nir super jalouse aussi.**

 **-Pourquoi? Maintenant je sais que tu n'aimeras que moi.**

 **-Ouais mais c'est la morsure qui fait ça, et normal'ment si j'ai bien compris maint'nant t'es à moitié dragonne, d'où la jalousie. Et tu d'viendras plus forte quand faudra m'défendre. Et p** **'** **t être deux ou trois autres trucs je sais plus.**

 **-D** **'** **accord, en tout cas je suis heureuse d** **'** **être ta femelle.** Dis je en souriant.

 **-Gihi et j'suis heureux d'être ton mâle ma crevette.** Il se met au dessus de moi.

 **-G-Gajeel qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

 **-Allez crevette, t'es intelligente, t'sais très bien c'que j'vais faire Gihi.** Je rougis.

 **-M-mais on l'a déjà fait longtemps! Et puis t'es normal là! Tu peux te contrôler!**

 **-J'sais qu't'en à envie aussi crevette.**

 **-N-non c'est bon j'en ai eu assez pour le moment…** Je regarde ailleurs en rougissant plus.

 **-Tu sais tu mens très mal crevette, pis en plus avec la marque y'a une odeur qui vient d'toi quand t'en as envie, et là, t'en as envie Gihi.** Je le frappe sur le torse.

 **-Dis pas ça comme ça! Et attends! Est-ce que tout les dragon et dragonslayers peuvent sentir l'odeur?!**

 **-Ouais, mais toi aussi quand les marques s'ront parti tu pourra l'sentir sur eux ou leurs mâles ou femelles.**

 **-Oh… Oui mais ça me gêne que les gens puisse le sentir!**

 **-Nan mais c'est léger, y'a que moi qui l'sens fort.**

 **-D'accord… Mais quand même…** Il embrasse mon cou du côté sans morsure. **Quelque chose d'autre que tu as volontairement oublié de me dire?**

 **-Si, un truc, c'est l'truuc qui m'rends plus heureux sur tous les effets d'la marque.**

 **-Te connaissant je dirais que ça a un rapport avec le sex?**

 **-Ouais, déjà, t'auras envie plus souvent, 'fin t'en as déjà envie souvent Gihi, en tout cas même plus âgée t'en auras envie plus souvent qu'une femme normale, comme moi j'en ai plus envie qu'un gars normal. Et tu ressentiras plus de plaisir aussi, ça c'est cool Gihi.**

 **-Pervers!**

 **-Attends j'ai pas fini! T'es intelligente, t'sais c'que c'est la saison des amours nan?**

 **-Bah oui Gajeel… Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ce que- c'est pas ce que je crois si?**

 **-De quoi Gihi?**

 **-Tu veux dire que… Comme des animaux… Pendant le printemps on va faire… ça, encore plus souvent?**

 **-Ouais, en fait pendant cette période là on va tous les deux avoirs envie l'un d'l'autre presque tout l'temps sauf pour manger, pis pour dormir un peu quand même. 'Fin en tout cas on voudra s'sauter l'un sur l'autre tout le temps, du coup bah on s'ra plus endurant et excité. Ah ouais et aussi, comme j'me d'mandais c'qui se passait j'ai cherché dans des livres, 'fin dans un livre, et apparemment, tu s'ras prête à tout pour coucher avec moi Gihi.** Je rougis.

 **-P-pardon?**

 **-Et tu sauras plus m'mentir non plus, même pas des p'tits mensonges.**

 **-Donc je te serais complètement soumise…**

 **-Ouais, mais ça chang'ra pas vraiment Gihi.**

 **-Ah oui?!** Je le pousse et me mets à califourchon sur lui: **Bah cette fois c'est moi qui prends le contrôle mon chéri!**

Cette journée s'est fini comme elle s'est commencé, Gajeel et moi nous prouvent notre amour. Mais en une journée j'ai découvert énormément de choses sur Gajeel et notre couple. D'ailleurs j'appréhende assez le printemps, mais en même temps, j'ai tellement hâte d'y être.

* * *

 _Donc voici la fin! A la base je ne voulais vraiment faire qu'un lemon, mais sans aucune histoire je trouve pas ça intéressant… Et finalement je pense peut être avoir mit trop d'explications sur le comportement de Gajeel… J'avoue m'être inspiré d'une fiction que j'adore et que j'ai lu plusieurs fois pour la saison des amours et la marque qui change un peu Levy, mais les changement ne sont pas exactement les mêmes, je ne veut pas faire du plagiat…Enfin bref! J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plus, autant la partie lemon que la partie explications._

 _Réponse aux reviews:_

 _Lauraloverbook:_ Le voici le lemon que tu attendais tant! J'avoue que j'ai déjà) lu beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de lemon qui sont vraiment vraiment vraiment mieux que celui là mais bon… Je n'ai pas un très bon niveau ni beaucoup d'expérience en lemon… J'espère qu'il t'aura quand même plu!

 _Ivy:_ UA? Qu'est-ce qu'un UA? *paumée* Enfin, si c'est des histoires, oui je continuerai, je vais écrire des one shot et des fictions plus longues, quand j'aurais le temps, l'inspiration, la motivation, et aussi ma saleté d'ordinateur que ne beug plus! Et je suis contente que ça t'ai plus! C'est vraie que Levy perverse c'est cool, j'ai vraiment aimée la décrire comme ça, surtout que je suis sûre que dernier son côté enfantin Levy est super perverse! Même plus que nous! ?'allez pas me faire croire que tout les livres qu'elle lit ont pour but de l'instruire je n'y croirais pas! Et Levy est une femme, elle à besoin de ce genre de chose! Bon je m'emporte peut être un peut mais tant pis! Et donc encore une fois, heureuse que ça t'ai plu!

 _Fairy tail fan:_ Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plus! J'avoue, j'ai probablement trop utilisé mon amour, j'ai pas trop fait attention… J'essaierai de moins me répéter dans mes prochains one shots! Et pour le Elfever, je le ferais! Je ne sais pas quand mais je le ferais! Et avec un lemon en plus! Bon après je jure pas que ça sera super mais je ferais de mon mieux quand même!

 _Lijovanchan:_ Ton idée est très bonne! J'essaierai de faire un Gruvia! En plus moi aussi j'aime bien ce couple! Et oui, Gajeel est le roi des délicats… Mais on aime son côté machiste et brutale, on ne peut le nier!

 _Galive:_ Merci beaucoup! Pour moi quelqu'un qui dit qu'il aime ce que j'écris c'est le plus beau des compliments! Oui, je pense faire un os avec Levy enceinte, voir même une fiction entière avec un passage où Levy serais enceinte il faut encore que je réfléchisse, je ferais peut être les deux XD

 _Raison pour laquelle j'ai prit tant de temps à publier ce 1 shot: mon ordinateur! Il est malheureusement en train de mourir… Donc il s'éteint systématiquement, et encore, quand il s'allume… Donc avec tout ça je ne sais absolument pas quand je posterai un autre one shot ni une autre fiction… Cependant vous pouvez laisser des reviews je les lirais avec grand plaisir d'une façon ou d'une autre, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des idées de fic en reviews! Merci de m'avoir lu, à bientôt!_


	7. Levy professeur

J'entre dans la classe, la pire classe que je n'ai jamais eu! Certes je ne suis professeur que cette année, mais ça reste une très mauvaise classe… S'il ne faisait que parler, j'arriverai peut être à les arrêter, mais j'ai beau les coller il reste toujours aussi insolents. Le pire de tous: Gajeel Redfox. Celui là bat les records: il ne rend jamais aucun devoir, parle et rit fort, parfois fume même en cours, il me répond et se moque de ma taille, et ne vient presque jamais aux heures de colles…

Encore une fois, à peine entrée dans la salle une boulette de papier me frôle. Je soupire et vais m'assoir sur mon bureau en croisant les jambes. J'ouvre mon livre et commence mon cour pour les trois élèves qui m'écoutent vraiment. Certes, la littérature n'est pas la matière la plus simple, mais c'est une raison de plus pour se concentrer. Le rire de Gajeel éclate dans toute la classe. J'arrête mon cour:

 **-Bon écoutes Gajeel, que tu n** **'** **aimes pas mon cours c** **'** **est une chose, mais là tu fais juste preuve de manque de respect.**

 **-Eh j** **'** **étais entrain d** **'** **parler là!**

 **-Figures toi que moi aussi!**

 **-Ouais mais moi c** **'** **était important.**

 **-Important? Surement ce que tu as fait hier, le groupe de musique que tu aimes ou la fille que tu trouves « bonne » en ce moment.**

 **-J** **'** **parlais d** **'** **vous Gihi.**

 **-Et c** **'** **est quoi cette fois? Ma taille? Ma petite voix? Mes cours nuls? Ou j** **'** **ai l** **'** **honneur d** **'** **avoir droit à une nouvelle critique?**

 **-Bah y** **'** **a qu** **'** **un truc qu** **'** **vous avez pas dit, et c** **'** **est d** **'** **ça qu** **'** **on parlait Gihi.**

 **-Tu comptes me dire quoi?**

 **-Vos seins, y sont tellement p** **'** **tits qu** **'** **on dirait qu** **'** **vous en avez pas.** Je souris.

 **-Tu penses être le premier malin à me le dire? Et puis je suis assez intelligente pour m** **'** **en rendre compte. Toi par contre, tu as mon âge et tu es mon élève, alors qui doit avoir le plus honte dis moi?**

 **-Oooooh! Comment elle t** **'** **a rembarré!**

 **-Ta gueule t** **'** **es pas beaucoup plus jeune débile.**

 **-Maintenant vous allez tous vous taire et m** **'** **écouter faire cours pour une fois.** Je continue mon cours étonnement, personne ne parle. En même temps ils suivent tous Gajeel, et ce dernier est entrain de me maudire en marmonnant. La cloche sonne: **Gajeel, 2 heures de colle, et tu restes ici avec moi une heure pour une heure de colle que tu dois rattraper vu que tu n** **'** **as pas cours et moi non plus.**

Il soupire et reste assis sous le ricanement de ses amis qui ont fini les cours. Une fois tous les élèves partis je ferme la porte, me dirige vers mon bureau où je pose mes lunettes. Je suis face au tableau et souris quand je sens des mains se poser sur mes hanches puis quand des bras m'entourent. J'adore quand il me prend dans ses bras sans que je m'y attende. Je me retourne et passe mes bras derrière sa nuque:

 **-J** **'** **suis désolé pour c** **'** **que j** **'** **tait dit, ça t** **'** **a pas vexée?** Je souris et lui caresse la joue.

 **-Mais non enfin, et puis de toute façon c** **'** **est vrai qu** **'** **ils sont petits** **…**

 **-Ouais mais moi j** **'** **les aime comme ça.**

 **-Je sais ne t** **'** **en fait pas. Et puis c** **'** **est ton travail, enfin ton travail n** **'** **est pas de me critiquer mais il faut bien que tu t** **'** **intègres. En tant que policiers on doit tenir nos rôles: moi prof et toi élève, enfin cette fois c** **'** **est ça et la prochaine fois ce sera autre chose. En tout cas je suis heureuse qu'ils nous laissent faire les missions d'infiltrations ensemble!**

 **-Encore heureux! On est marié j'te rappelle!** s'écrit Gajeel.

 **-Oui comme Lucy et Natsu, ils ont même une fille, et pourtant ils font des infiltrations en solo.**

 **-Ouais mais quand ils sont à deux Natsu pète un câble dès que quelqu'un s'approche trop d'Lucy, alors qu'moi j'suis ouvert d'esprit.**

 **-Oh oui je sais que tu l'es, donc ça ne te dérange pas si je te parle du prof d'histoire qui a fait tant d'études, qui est si intelligent et qui est passionnant quand il parle de faits historique n'est-ce pas?** Je souris innocemment tout en riant intérieurement en voyant la tête qu'il fait car oui, j'aime le taquiner.

 **-Ouais bah si tu veux tu peux aussi t'marier avec lui si il est si parfait!**

 **-Enh fait pas ton jaloux! Il a que l'intelligence pour lui, bon et il est pas trop mal physiquement, mais toi tu es beaucoup mieux, et puis tu n'es pas si bête que ça et tu as une excellente mémoire!**

 **-hm ouais…**

 **-Allez tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime!**

 **-Gihi, c'est vrai, t'aime que moi et tu peux pas vivre sans moi hein ma crevette?**

 **-Oui en attendant qui était jaloux il y a pas deux secondes?** Je le regarde en me mordant la lèvre, qu'Est-ce qu'il est beau mon homme.

 **-Ca va… T'arrêtais pas d'le venter! Pis j'étais pas jaloux c'est juste que hm?!**

Incapable de me contrôler je l'embrasse, ce qui m'étonne tout autant que lui. Il me porte et m'assoit sur le bureau et je l'attire plus près de moi. J'ouvre sa chemise sans arrêter de l'embrasser . Il commence à soulever mon t-shirt quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. On arrête de bouger pendant quelques secondes, puis au deuxième coup on se décolle. Je descend du bureau et reboutonne la chemise de Gajeel tandis que lui remet mon haut dans ma jupe. On se recoiffe l'un l'autre puis Gajeel s'assoit à la table la plus proche et j'ouvre la porte avec sourire forcé déçue d'avoir été interrompu. C'est le prof d'histoire dont je parlais tout à l'heure ce qui me fait légèrement rire.

 **-Tient monsieur O'Connel! Que puis-je faire pour vous?**

 **-Oh euh… Mademoiselle Mcgarden… Je voulais vous demandez… seriez-vous libre ce soir pour un diner.** Je rougis et sens la colère émaner de Gajeel. Vite Levy trouve une excuse valable!

 **-Eh bien j'aurais accepté volontiers mais je suis déjà prise ce soir.** C'est pas vraiment une excuse mais ça va passer pas vrai?

 **-Oh… Je comprends. Et bien dans ce cas ça sera pour une autre fois!** Il me sourit mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux, c'est un sourire poli que je lui rends. Il part en trainant des pieds, je ferme la porte et me retourne. Gajeel se trouve juste devant moi à quelques centimètres à peine ce qui me fait pousser une petit cri de surprise:

 **-Tu as fait vite.**

 **-Ouais, alors comme ça ce soir t'es prise.** Je rougis, pourquoi je n'est pas pensé au sous entendu?!

 **-O-oui je suis prise et tu sais très bien pourquoi.**

 **-J'sais pourquoi, j'sais par qui, et j'ai d'jà choisi où et comment Gihi.**

 **-*t'es tellement pervers que ça en devient incroyable! Et vu que je serais déjà « prise » ce soir je n'ai pas à être prise maintenant pas vrai monsieur Redfox?**

 **-Ah non, tu vas pas m'faire ça après m'avoir excité quand même!** Je souris et ouvre la porte:

 **-Je vous libère pour aujourd'hui monsieur Redfox j'ai à faire.** Il grogne, prend son sac et sort pis me lance un regard disant « tu verras ce soir tu regretteras ce que tu viens de faire ». Mon sourire disparait quand le sien apparait et je rougis d'avance.

Ce soir là je n'ai pas regretté de l'avoir couper dans son élan plus tôt car sa vengeance a été très, très agréable.

* * *

 _Ivy:_ Oui pour moi Gajeel doit être bestial, sauvage, comme il l'est toujours en fait! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu! Et donc pour les UA j'en ferais d'autres, d'ailleurs ce OS en était un! J'espère qu'il t'a plu! Bisous!

 _Fairy tail fan:_ Oui je ferai un Elfever! Bon pas tout de suite je l'avoue car j'ai passé pas mal de temps sans écrire pour les mêmes raisons que d'habitude…. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire! J'ai plu trop la motivation en ce moment donc j'avoue que ça m'aide de savoir que ce que j'écris plait! Merci et bonne fin de vacances à toi aussi!

 _Guest:_ Merci! Ca me fait plaisir que tu ais tout lu d'un coup! Et ton idée et pas mal du tout, d'ailleurs j'y avait déjà pensé mais j'hésitais… Maintenant je n'hésite plus! Bon j'ai plein de truc à écrire donc je ne sais pas quand j'écrirais du point de vue de Gajeel mais en tout cas je le ferai!

 _Lauraloverbook:_ Ok pas de problème! De toute façon je compte faire un recueil de one-shot avec des passages de la vie de Gajeel et Levy comme le mariage, l'accouchement ou la découverte des pouvoirs! Donc ne t'inquiète je le ferais bien que je ne sache pas quand!

* * *

 _ **Pour tous!**_

Alors bonjour à tous! J'avoue, je n'ai pas écris des vacances, et je m'e excuse! Les raisons sont toujours les mêmes (flemme, manque d'inspiration, de temps et problème d'ordinateur…) Je vais ESSAYER de me remettre à l'écriture mais je ne promets rien!

Sinon changement de sujet, j'ai lu la trilogie « 50 nuances de Grey » et j'ai tout simplement a-do-ré! Franchement l'histoire est juste géniale en dehors de ce que tout le monde pense car il n'y a pas que du sex dans le livre! Je conseille donc à celles qui ne l'ont pas lu et qui aime tout de même lire des scènes plus qu'explicite de le lire car il est vraiment bien (en tout cas pour moi).

Voilà voilà! Je vous souhaite de bien finir vos vacances et j'essaierai de publier d'autres histoires avant la rentrée!


	8. Séance de sport intéressante

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira! Elle est écrite du point de vue de Gajeel vu que ça m'a été demandé et que j'y avais moi-même déjà pensé!

* * *

 _Regarde pas son cul. Regarde pas son cul. Regarde pas son cul! Pas! Son! Cul!_ Je secoue la tête en essayant de me concentrer sur n'importe quoi d'autre mais j'y arrive. _Mais t'as vu son cul aussi! P'tain… Pis c'est quoi c'short à la con! Y couvre quasiment rien! Putain putain putain!_

Elle fait des squats, _ça la moule encore plus!_ Je résiste plus, bon en même temps j'ai pas vraiment essayé, et je regarde son cul, _mais quel cul elle a!_

Une fois qu'elle a fini elle se retourne en me souriant, marche jusqu'à moi et s'assit sur mes genoux. _J'rougis jamais et v'là qu'juste en s'asseyant sur moi j'sens mes joues qui chauffent! J'espère au moins qu'ça s'voit pas. Pu-tain! Comment elle fait pour avoir c't effet là sur moi?!_ Je sens que je durci. _Et merde! Nan! Pas maint'nant! 'Tain déjà qu'j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'fout d'ma gueule mais alors si j'bande j'suis mort._ Elle sourit un peu plus, de son sourire parfait, pass ses bras autours de mon coup et dis:

 **-Ce qu'on a fait ce matin ne t'a pas suffit mon chéri?**

 _Ok, quand elle m'appelle mon chéri avec cette voix c'est qu'elle s'fout d'ma gueule. Mais j'vais pas la laisser gagner si facil'ment!_ Je lui fais un sourire en coin, elle a senti que j'avais envie d'elle, autant en profiter! Je donne un coup de hanche et son sourire est remplacé par un visage gêné. _Elle en a envie aussi._ Elle rougis, se lève, puis se retourne et fait quelque pas. Je me lève aussi espérant aller dans un coin tranquille pour pratiquer mon sport préféré. Et nan! Même pas! Elle s'arrête en plein milieu de la salle sur les tapis, écarte les jambes et s'étire en se penchant.

 _Putain! Elle le fait exprès!_ Elle sait très bien que je peux rien faire en plein milieu de la salle de sport. En tout cas rien sur elle. Elle s'est arrêtée juste devant moi, donc, bien sûr, son cul touche la seule partie de mon corps qui a besoin de pas être touché pour que je me calme. Je grogne et me place devant elle en lui faisant face. _Tu veux jouer? On va jouer!_

Je retire mon t-shirt et le lance sur le banc pas loin et m'attache les cheveux. _J'comprendrai jamais pourquoi elle trouve ça sexy mais autant en profiter._ Je m'étire et sens mon short tomber sur mes hanches laissant apparaitre le début de mes poils. _Si elle résiste à ça j'la fait sainte! Surtout vu comment elle réagit d'habitude._ Elle a la tête au niveau de son genoux et relève les yeux vers moi. Elle rougis, ouvre la bouche et s'arrête de bouger. _Toujours la même réaction, c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu s'ras sainte Levy!_

 **-G-G-Gajeel!** Elle se relève et s'approche de moi en fronçant les sourcils et me chuchote: **non mais ça va pas?!**

 **-Qu'est-c'qu'y a ma chérie? Gihi.**

 **-Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il y a! Ne joue pas les imbéciles avec moi!** Nos visage sont est assez proche et elle pointe son doigt vers le mien. Je garde mon sourire en coin et souffle sur sa bouche ce qui la fait rougir encore plus. **Ca suffit maintenant! On en a assez fait ce matin et on en fera encore bien assez ce soir!**

 **-J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles crevette!** Elle s'écarte un peu:

 **-Très bien, dans ce cas-tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je retire ça?**

 **-Qu'tu retire qu-aaah!**

Elle retire son haut qui était déjà très serrant. Maintenant elle ne porte qu''une brassière encore plus moulante et va sur un tapis de course, autour d'elle il y a bien trop d'hommes, en plus il la regarde tous comme des chien devant un morceau de viande. Je la rejoins aussi vite que je peux et me sens encore plus excité quand je vois sa petite poitrine remuer au rythme de ses pas sur le tapis. Je lui chuchote en me mettant à courir derrière elle sur le même tapis:

 **-Comment tu peux tout faire pour m'exciter sans rien faire après?! C'est dégueulassse!**

 **-Enh calme toi! On a encore tout le temps après!**

 **-Ok donc tu t'fous vraiment d'moi! En plus t'as vu comment t'es sapée?! Tous les gars te mattent!**

 **-Oh et ben comme ça on est égalité vu que toutes les filles te dévore des yeux! Et commence pas à me faire une scène maint-kya!**

Levy trébuche, tombe et me fait tomber par la même occasion. Du coup je suis étalé sur le sol et elle est allongée sur moi: c'est vrai qu'il y a pire. Je fais un sourire en coin et passe mes bras autour de sa taille en la regardant:

 **-Ca va?** Elle rougis et répond:

 **-Ou-oui c'est bon.** Elle essaie de se lever mais sens mes bras et ne bouge pas.

 **-C'est bon maint'nant? On va faire s'faire plaisir? Ou alors tu préfère p't être qu'on l'fasse d'vant tout l'monde? Gihi.** Elle me tape sur le torse:

 **-G-Gajeel arrête tes bêtises enfin!**

 **-Mes bêtises hein?** Je me lève en la portant et marche jusqu'au vestiaires pour hommes.

 **-Gajeeel! Qu'est-ce que tu fait?! C'est le vestiaire pour hommes!** J'ouvre la porte et elle se cache les yeux: **Kya!**

 **-Gihi.** _Personne, tant mieux._ Je vais rapidement vérifier dans les douches, toujours personne. Je ferme la porte à clefs et dépose Levy dans les douches. Avec un sourire en coin j'active la douche sous laquelle elle se trouve et elle hurle:

 **-Kya! Gajeel! Idiot! Je suis trempée!** Je lui susurre à l'oreille:

 **-Tu l'étais déjà avant d'être sous la douche.** Elle devient complètement rouge en me regardant. _Que j'aime ce regard plein de désir!_

Et c'est là que j'ai prouvé à Levy que je suis toujours le meilleur dans le meilleur des sport avec la meilleure partenaire pour ça!

* * *

Voilà c'est fini! Alors non je n'ai pas fait de lemon parce que quand j'en fait je fais un OS vraiment centré dessus et là c'était déjà une première d'écrire en tant que Gajeel alors je me suis pas lancé là dedans!

 _Fairy tail fan:_ Oui je suis de retour! N'aie pas peur je ne suis qu'une revenante! Je suis heureuse que mon dernier OS t'es plus, et je sais que l'histoire s'arrête soudainement mas ça reste un OS donc je ne peux pas faire trop long, et je me demandais si je ne devrais pas faire toute une histoire avec Fairy Tail comme étant une brigade de police et de me concentrer surtout sur Gajeel et Levy dans différentes missions d'infiltrations. Je te dis donc à bientôt pour un nouveau OS dans ce recueil ou dans un autre avec uniquement des moments importants de la famille Redfox ou encore pour une histoire de plusieurs chapitre!


	9. une séparation dévastatrice

_Bonjour tout le monde! j'ai déjà posté ce one-shot seul, mais comme maintenant j'ai un recueil je me suis dit que je pouvait la publier dedans! J'avoue que j'avais complètement oublié que je l'avais écris mais comme je m'en suis souvenu je l'ajoute! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira si vous ne l'avez pas lu et qu'elle vous plaira de nouveau si vous l'avez déjà lu!_

* * *

 **-Aller Gajeel arrête de pleurer! T'es grand! Le Gajeel Redfox que je connais ne pleure jamais, alors tu vas pas commencer aujourd'hui! Je te l'interdit! En plus tu m'énerves tu ne m'écoute même pas tellement tu pleures!** Des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux. **Super moi aussi je commence à pleurer maintenant… Aller s'il te plait Gajeel, sourit moi. Je sais que notre séparation est dure à accepter mais tu es fort, tu t'en sortiras très bien sans moi, comme avant qu'on ne se rencontre! Par contre tu n'as pas le droit de retourner dans une guilde noire! Tu restes à Fairy tail! Comme moi d'ailleurs, car quand on entre à Fairy tail on y reste pour toujours.**

 **-Pourquoi? Pourquoi?!**

 **C'est vrai que c'est moi qui te quitte, mais ne pense pas que je ne sois pas triste. J'ai passé de si bons moments avec toi, rah mince maintenant je pleure encore plus! Enfin peut importe, tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre, qui te ressemblera plus, et tu auras des enfants, aussi beaux que toi je l'espère. Ta femme auras tellement de chance de t'avoir, sauf que cette femme ne sera pas moi, le destin ne voulais pas qu'on soit ensemble voilà tout. Mon cœur n'appartenait qu'à toi, maintenant il appartient aussi à un autre homme. Je suis navrée de devoir te laisser, d'en quelques sorte t'abandonner mais c'est ainsi… Et arrête de pleurer tu veux?! C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça…**

 **-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça putain?!**

 **-Si mes coups pouvaient te faire ne serait-ce qu'un peu mal sache que je te frapperai! Je préférerai encore te voir en colère que triste. Ca me fend le cœur de devoir te laisser comme ça, si j'avais su je t'aurai prévenu avant, mais c'est le genre de chose qu'on ne prévoit pas malheureusement… Aller écoute moi nom d'un chien! J'en ai marre de parler dans le vent! Même maintenant t'es pas foutu de te concentrer deux minutes! Aller Gajeel, je t'en prie, sourit, encore une fois, de ton magnifique sourire, ouvre ses magnifiques yeux carmins. Je n'ai plus le temps, je dois partir, je sais que tu t'en remettra, pas tout de suite c'est vrai, mais avec le temps toutes les blessures guérissent pas vraie? Bon aller j'y vais, et t'as intérêt à faire de ton mieux pour aller bien!** Puis Levy s'en va, laissant Gajeel seul, à genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. A côté de lui un petit corps sans vie repose:

 **-Pourquoi?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?! Bordel Levy pourquoi?! Je tenais tellement à toi! Putain tu fait chier! Sérieux tu peux partir comme ça! Pas maintenant! T'as pas l'droit d'me quitter merde! En plus j'arriverai jamais à m'occuper d'notre gosse tout seul! Il va avoir besoin d'sa mère bordel! Revient! Tout de suite! Je t'interdit de mourir! Aller Levy merde! T'es forte! C'est pas un p'tit sort de merde qui peut t'tuer! Aller Levy! J't'en supplie m'abandonne pas! J'vais faire comment sans toi?! T'es pas possible franchement! Répond moi bordel! Réveille toi! Aller!**

Il devient impossible à Gajeel de parler, les larmes coulent le long de ses joues, il était à deux doigts de prendre le sort à sa place, il n'a pas été assez rapide pour se mettre devant elle. Elle était bien trop faible pour encaisser un tel sort, lui aurait pu y survivre, mais ça leur adversaire le savait, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a visée elle, et pas lui. Maintenant cet ennemi ne fait plus parti de se monde: dès que le sort à touché Levy, Gajeel s'est rué sur lui et lui a lancé ses sorts les plus puissants et les coups les plus forts dont il était capable, tuant donc le meurtrier de sa bien aimée, la mère de son fils, la femme qu'il aimé plus que tout, avec qui il voulait rester pour toujours, pour laquelle il était prêt à mourir, à vivre les pires tortures qui soient, mais pas à la laisser mourir sous ses yeux, impuissant. Il aurait aimé lui reparler au moins encore une fois avant qu'elle ne parte définitivement, mais entre le combat et la tristesse il n'a pas entendu les mots de sa douce. Il fait alors la dernière chose qu'il peut faire à sa chère et tendre: il l'embrasse tendrement, le dernier baiser qu'il lui donnera, sur ses lèvres désormais froides, qui ne bougent plus et dont l'air ne sort plus.

* * *

Bon j'avoue, je suis horrible! Je vous en supplie ne me détestez pas! Comme je l'avais dit quand je l'ai publié la première fois, cette idée bien qu'horrible me trottait dans la tête. J'avoue, j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! C'est le seul OS dans ce style, et l'histoire suivante est déjà posté et est beaucoup plus belle!


	10. L'anniversaire de Levy

Ah la la! Ca y est, j'ai vieilli! J'ai 27 ans! Enfin presque, en tout cas aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, cet après-midi pour être exacte, et pour l'instant nous sommes le matin. Je ne sais pas l'heure étant donné que je viens de me réveiller et que je n'ai pas encore ouvert les yeux.

Je les ouvre enfin, tourne la tête à droite pour regarder l'heure: il est 8h54. Je tourne ma tête à gauche en souriant mais mon sourire disparait immédiatement lorsque je remarque que Gajeel n'est pas. Il ne se lève jamais avant 9h, et encore, quand il est en forme ou qu'on doit aller à la guilde.

Alors oui, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour moi, mais justement, j'aurais aimé le regarder dormir un peu, puis simplement rester dans ses bras. Mais non, il n'est pas là… oh mais j'y pense! Il est très bon cuisinier! Peut être qu'il est entrain de me préparer un super petit déjeuner!

C'est sur cette pensée positive que je fais un bon hors du lit. En prévoyance de ce soir, j'enfile des sous-vêtements en dentelle bleu, l'ensemble que Gajeel préfère car il me fait une plus grosse poitrine sans pour autant lui donner l'air d'être énorme, elle reste bien loin de la poitrine des autres filles de la guilde! Mais c'est comme ça qu'il m'aime et j'en suis heureuse.

J'enfile ensuite une jupe jaune moutarde qui m'arrive à mi-cuisse ainsi qu'un chemisier à manche courte bleu marine à pois blanc. Je met rapidement des ballerines blanches et un bandeau de la même couleur après m'être coiffé.

D'habitude je ne mets ni maquillage ni bijoux mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Ainsi, je me maquille rapidement et légèrement et mets les bijoux que Gajeel m'a fait au fur et à mesure des années dont mon alliance. Mais également un bracelet, un collier et une paire de boucle d'oreille. Je me rappellerai toujours le jour où il m'a percer les oreilles avec ses dents pointu, j'avais envie de le taper tellement la douleur était forte alors qu'il avait dit que je ne sentirai rien, mais il m'a embrassé pour me faire taire. Je souris à ce souvenir heureux. Gajeel pourrait être joaillier tellement ses bijoux sont magnifique, il a même poli je ne sais quelle pierre pour en faire des diamants brillant ça et là sur les différents bijoux.

Une fois apprêtée je descend en courant presque dans les escalier. Encore une fois mon sourire disparait lorsque j'arrive dans la cuisine. Gajeel n'est pas là, il y a un mot sur la table, je le lis avec l'espoir que Gajeel ait eu une urgence et qu'au moins il me souhaite un bon anniversaire comme ça. Je sais que Gajeel à toujours eu du mal à écrire comme la plus part des dragon slayer, ce qui veut dire que Lilly l'a aidé. Ce que je lis me met les larmes aux yeux:

 _« On est parti à la guilde. T'avais l'air crevée je voulais pas te réveiller du coup_

 _je t'ai laissé dormir. A plus. »_

Pas d'urgence. Pas un mot sur mon anniversaire. Pas un mot doux. Rien. Absolument rien. On dirait presque qu'il l'a écrit pour une amie, une étrangère. Je froisse le papier et le jette à la poubelle. Je m'assoit sur une chaise, croise mes bras sur la table et pose ma tête dessus en pleurant. Je reste comme ça une dizaine de minute. Puis je relève la tête et essuie mes larmes, heureusement mon maquillage est waterproof et n'a donc pas coulé. Je suis trop dégoutée, triste et en colère pour manger, alors je me lève et me dirige d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la guilde. Je pousse les porte avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas. Il n'y a presque personne, Gajeel, comme à son habitude, est assis à manger des boulons, Lilly à ses côtés mange des kiwis. Je fronce les sourcils et marche jusque sa table. Je pose mes points sur mes hanches en le regardant même si lui ne m'a pas remarqué:

 **\- On est parti à la guilde, t'avais l'air crevée je voulais pas te réveiller du coup je t'ai laissé dormir, a plus? Vraiment? C'est tout?** Il tourne enfin la tête vers moi sans montrer aucune émotion:

 **-Bah ouais, t'aurais préféré que j'te réveille?** Sa question absurde me prend au dépourvu:

 **-Pardon? T'es sérieux là?**

 **-J'vois pas c'qu'y a d'mal à t'laisser dormir! D'habitude tu t'plains quand j'te réveille!**

Je le gifle incapable de me contrôler et cours à l'extérieur. Je m'arrête une fois les portes passés et pleure une nouvelle fois la tête baissée. Je sens une main saisir mon bras puis je me retrouve entourée par des bras forts et contre un torse tout aussi musclé. Je le frappe de toutes mes forces en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'a probablement rien ou presque rien ressenti.

Il me sert plus fort et murmure

 **-Chut… Pleure pas crevette, on va parler à l'intérieur.**

 **-Non… je veux rentrer à la maison…**

 **-Mais nan aller viens.** Il me relâche, prend ma main et me tire à l'intérieur.

 **-Mais non j'ai dit que-**

 **-SURPRISE!**

Ma phrase reste en suspend et ma bouche ouverte. Les larmes coulent encore mais cette fois de joie. Je couvre ma bouche de mes mains et sanglote en souriant. Je regarde Gajeel et le prends dans mes bras::

 **-Idiot! Tu m'as fait peur! J'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais plus!**

 **-C'est toi l'idiote pour penser ça!**

 **-C'est vrai…**

Je m'écarte en souriant puis vais remercier chaque personne: Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Grey, Mirajane,… Arrivée à Juvia je remarque qu'elle est dans le même état que moi: Les joues rouges, tout comme ses yeux qui brillent, des larmes sèches au niveau du menton et un sourire. Je ne comprend pas vraiment sa réaction car elle était au courant pour la petite fête surprise contrairement à moi.

Je reçois des cadeau de tout monde, généralement des bandeaux ou des livres de toute sorte. Je les remercie tous aussi bien pour les cadeaux que pour la fête. Puis viens le tour de Lilly qui m'offre un filet des meilleurs Kiwis de la ville, il a du beaucoup voler pour les trouver et les payer assez cher, de plus c'est la chose qu'il préfère ce qui me touche énormément.

Enfin, seul reste Gajeel. Il est assis en face de moi et fait glisser un gros paquet sur la table. Il a la forme d'un livre, d'un très gros livre même. Ca m'étonne, venant de lui j'ai habituellement des choses qu'il fait lui-même. Je prends le paquet en souriant et l'ouvre rapidement. J'arrête de bouger pendant un instant, émerveillé par ce qui se trouve sous mes yeux. Un magnifique livre fait d'acier clair dans lequel est gravé soigneusement « _Notre vie »_. Je l'ouvre doucement et sur les pages que je tourne se trouvent différents souvenirs: la première rose que Gajeel m'a offerte, la carte de visite du restaurant où nous nous sommes fiancé, des places de cinéma, des mèches de ses cheveux du jour où j'avais réussis à le convaincre de couper ses pointes de cheveux, des étiquettes de magasins que nous faisons souvent quand nous passons du temps ensemble, mais surtout des photos, beaucoup de photos de toutes sorte de souvenirs: nos fiançailles, nos moments à la guilde ou à la maison, des photos de Gajeel, Lilly et moi, ou de nous entrain de parler avec les membres de la guilde, de quand Gajeel à demandé à Makarof qi on pouvait être ensemble, de Gajeel m'offrant mon premier cadeau de Saint-valentin, de notre premier baiser (ce qui me fait rougir) puis j'arrive à la fin. Je vois que la page suivante est bombée, je la tourne et pleure de façon incontrôlable en couvrant une nouvelle fois ma bouche.

Sur cette page est accroché une bague en métal forgée surmonté d'un diamant. En dessous les mots suivant sont inscrits:

 _« Pour que l'histoire continue toujours…_

 _Levy Mcgarden…_

 _Veux-tu m'épouser? »_

Et comme pour traduire les mots en acte, Gajeel se lève, se met sur un genoux à côté de ma chaise et prononce cette même phrase qui me fait tant pleurer:

 **-Levy Mcgarden, veux tu m'épouser?** Il n'a pas la bague car elle se trouve dans le livre. Je repousse ma chaise en me levant, fais se lever Gajeel, prend la bague et l'enfile en lui souriant.

 **-Oui, je le veux.** Dans un murmure je l'entends dire pour lui-même:

 **-Merci…**

Son visage se rapproche du mien, je ferme les yeux et nos lèvres se trouvent enfin.

Moi qui pensais qu'il avait oublié, en réalité il m'a préparé la plus belle surprise qui soit.


	11. A LIRE ATTENTIVEMENT

Bonjour à toute! Alors oui je sais que je n'ai pas posté pendant un siècle (et j 'exagère à peine). J'en suis vraiment désolée! Ca fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai rien écrit sur Gajevy et franchement ça me manque. Sauf que comme je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, mon ordinateur beug souvent et c'est de pire en pire, ce qui me décourage énormément pour l'écriture… C'est pourquoi je ne posterai plus rien sur fanfictioncom puisqu'on est obligé d'écrire sur un ordinateur pour ensuite poster

Cependant, pour les quelques grands fans (s'il y en a, après tout on peut toujours rêver XD) ne paniquez pas! Je vais continuer d'écrire, mais pour pouvoir écrire et poster sur mon téléphone, je posterai désormais sur Wattpad, sous le pseudo de levymcredfoxgarden. Donc si vous voulez lire mes histoires futures suivez moi sur Wattpad ^^

Vous pouvez aussi me contacter sur mon instagram qui est l.e.v. .garden ou mon instagram personnel .ne._flo si vous avez des questions ou juste me parler n'hésitez pas!

Voilà voilà! C'est tout pour moi sur fanfiction! J'ai vraiment adoré poster sur ce site et je vous remercie pour toutes vos gentille reviews! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir! Y comprit les dernières auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, je vous remercie toutes vraiment! Je parle comme si je n'allais plus jamais écrire alors que pas du tout mais ça me fait tellement bizarre de dire au revoir au site!

Enfin bref, en résumé merci beaucoup et à très bientôt sur Wattpad où je posterai normalement une histoire d'ici ce soir (sachant qu'il est déjà 00:30 XD). Bisous tout le monde!


End file.
